


⚣ Magnus X Alec One Shots ⚣

by CheshireCatLife



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Awkward Dates, Babysitting, Bigotry & Prejudice, Boys In Love, Break Up, Character Death Fix, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Cliche, Cute Kids, Dancing, Death, Demons, Discrimination, Ducks, Fallen Angels, Falling In Love, Fantasy, First Dates, First Meetings, Fluff, Going to Hell, Hell, Hidden Relationship, Honeymoon, Ice Skating, M/M, Magic, Marriage Proposal, Minor Character Death, One Shot, Party, Post-Break Up, Soldiers, Songfic, Suicide, Teacher-Student Relationship, Texting, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Trials, Truth or Dare, Unconventional Relationship, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, Yuri!!! on Ice References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 33,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9713117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireCatLife/pseuds/CheshireCatLife
Summary: ⚣ A, now rather large, series of Malec One Shots. Angst and fluff.~ A Very Malec Meeting ~ A Very Malec Date ~ A Very Malec Proposal ~ A Very Malec Wedding ~ A Very Malec Christmas ~ Warriors On Land, Kings Underneath ~ Texting Pt 1 ~ Texting Pt 2 ~ The Next Generation ~ Maxwell Lightwood Bane Is Fabulous ~ Maxwell Lightwood Bane's Parents Find Out ~ Maxwell Lightwood Bane Is Babysat ~ Aku Cinta Kamu ~ Truth Or Dare ~ Rewind Pt 1 ~ Rewind Pt 2 ~ Rewind Pt 3 ~ No Regret ~ Return ~ My Teacher: Mr Bane ~ The Loss Of A Brother ~ To Hell And Back ~ To Heaven And Back ~ A Wedding Without You ~ Happier ~ Shut Up And Dance ~ The Quiet ~ History Maker ~ Alec!!! On Ice ~  One Love Is A Lie ~ Middle Of The Night ⚣





	1. The Next Generation

ALEC'S POV

'Get down here, Max!' I shouted up the stairs. I heard a huff and Max, now aged fourteen, stumbled ungraciously down the stairs. No doubt had he got Magnus' style with a glittery flowing top and some ripped skinny jeans and perfected eyeliner on his eyes.

He got to the bottom of the stairs and started fiddling with his fingers, playing with his magic. 'Max!' I scolded. He still wasn't in the best control of his magic and it made me nervous when he played with it, just like when he tried play with my seraph blades.

Max was a warlock but had shadowhunter training and always wanted to show it. 'What do you want now, father?' To stop confusion he called me father and Magnus dad, I still remember when Magnus got upset when he stopped calling him Daddy.

'You're coming to the Institute. It's your cousins birthday and you have to be there.' I knew the answer before it came.

'Do I have to go? It's a FIVE years olds party. I'm fourteen, father!' I sighed and walked up to him, placing my hand on his shoulder.

'Yes, Amy is going to be really upset if you don't come. Magnus! Your coming too!' I shouted and heard a similar huff to Max' as he came out of his office.

'Yes, Magnus. You have to come as well. Must you act like a teenager?' I said before he could complain. He sighed in defeat and went in to his room to get ready and I warned him that we had to leave in fifteen minutes although we only had to leave in half an hour, he was always late.

Amy, who's birthday it was, is Izzy and Simon's favourite- and only- child. It was her fifth birthday today and the whole family was invited, including my parents. I wasn't looking forward to it but no way was I disgracing myself by not turning up. I was doing this for Izzy- and I guess the mundie too.

Clary and Jace were also coming with their too children, twins, Jay and Marie. They had turned ten a few weeks ago and received their first runes. Max, being who he is, was jealous and we had to comfort him for hours before his crying stopped.

Although he loved being a warlock, he wanted to fit in with the family so desperately. They all loved him but his blue skin and magic made him stand out and like me, he wasn't a fan of everyone's attention: unless it was positive, then he was oddly like Magnus.

My memories were brought to an end as Magnus walked out of the bedroom, twenty minutes later, stating he was ready to go. Magnus had been wanting to teach Max how to make portals for a while now so saw it as the perfect time to teach him. He showed him step by step and they worked together to make a portal to the Institute.

We went through together and laughed when Max was flung the other side and landed on the floor: he still wasn't used to going through portals. 'Stop laughing at me!' He stropped and Magnus and I attempted to stifle are laughs.

We helped him up and head to the main room where the ceremony was being held. I was surprised to see Luke and Jocelyn there with their six-year-old daughter. It was unusual that they had a child but the family was happy for them and Clary was in love with her little sister, Val.

They had been hesitant at the name but Clary and Jocelyn were adamant at the name and everyone agreed that it would pay as a memorial to the original Valentine and Sebastian. The ones before the power and corruption took over them.

We were the last to arrive, as usual, and Max and I were bombarded with hugs in kisses whilst Magnus stayed away in an attempt to avoid them but still got one from both Izzy and Clary. He hugged them back and went into a long discussion about clothes. Izzy and Magnus seemed to be ganging up against Clary, who did not agree on glitter and sequins on everyday outfits.

I stayed near Max, avoiding attention but it was unavoidable when my mother came up and streched out Max' cheeks. 'You have grown up so much!' She squealed, being the over-excited grandma she is. Even my father smiled down at him and scruffed up his hair, 'how is the training going?' He asked and I sighed.

My father was adamant at pretending Max was a shadowhunter and no grandchild of his would be a warlock. Max loved to talk like a shadowhunter but it made me nervous that he would soon find out that my father was just ungrateful and mean. I had forgiven him but I still hated his baises, especially when it came to Magnus.

They carried on talking as something small grabbed my leg. It was Amy and she was tugging on my jeans. 'Happy birthday, Amy!' I exclaimed at her, making her giggle. I picked her up and tickled her. 'How's my favourite niece doing?' I heard Jace shout at me but ignored his antics; he was playing with Jay and Marie by the piano, failing to teach them how to play. Simon had now joined Jace and started talking animatedly to Jay about Star Wars, much to Jace's dismay.

This left me with Amy, who was begging for attention. I didn't mind, she was five after all and it was her birthday. I took her to the pile of presents. 'Open! Open!' She shouted at me. We would have to wait to get everyones attention before opening them but I had an idea to get it.

I called over Max and brought him over. I didn't like this idea much but it was a good one. Everyone was talking loudly and I wan't going to be able to get their attention without help. Max, unfortunately, didn't know how to do a voice-raising spell so I had to go for plan B. And, oh how I had always wanted to do plan B.

Max and I whispered to the plan for a few minutes and Amy was getting impatient so we set the plan in action. Max had just learnt how to summon things with magic, nothing demon like just simple objects. Jace was still at the piano and he was what we need to get this plan in action.

Max went up to the piano, leaning against it before clicking his fingers and a duck appeared right by Jace's hand. He froze but as soon as it quacked he squealed like a girl and everyone turned, panicked. Max quickly made the duck disappear and I called everyone to where Amy was so she could open the presents.

Everyone got the message but was confused why I was laughing so hard. No one had seen the duck but Jace, and obviously Max and I did as well. Jace seemed confused to before coming up to me and punching me in the chest. 'Ow!' I shouted.

'That's for gettting your son to summon a duck in the same room as me!' He screamed and everyone burst out laughing. Even Amy seemed to forget about presents. I raised my arms as a sign of surrender and he stalked off so Amy could open the presents. I went to sit down by Magnus and snuggled up to his side. We all sit down in a semi-circle around the presents as she began to open them.

They were all what you would expect for a five-year-old and everyone was happy to see Amy so excited. The party was drawing to a close as she reached for the last present. It was address to Amy from Magnus. 'You bought her a present yourself, Magnus?' He just shrugged and everyone looked at him curiously but turned their attention to the present as Amy unwrapped it quickly.

Everyone burst out laughing when they saw what was inside. Amy was just screaming that she loved them and went to give Magnus a hug which he took happily. In one hand she was holding a Luke Skywalker action figure from the original times of Star Wars, Simon was watching it in awe, and in the other hand was a plushy duck toy in which she was cuddling.

Jace looked menacingly at us and then in fear of the duck. He approached Amy and took the duck. 'I will save you from this demon spawn!' He grabbed the toy off her and she started crying. He turned to Magnus. 'What have you done! You made a little girl fall in love with a demon!' He shouted and we all burst out laughing before Izzy gave back the duck to Amy, much to Jace's dissaproval.

I guess it was just another day in the life of the New York Institute. You never knew what was coming next.


	2. Truth or Dare

Alec and Magnus lounged in their loft as they had for the last few nights. Alec, unusually, was fiddling with his engagement ring. He was bored and Alec, well, he was never acted bored. Unfortunately, Magnus was in a worst situation- he was wearing black.

When it first happened Alec just stood frozen, unable to comprehend the clothes Magnus has seemed to accidentally place on himself. 'W-what?' He had stumbled, having nothing else to say.

Magnus had just shrugged and to prove a point he poured glitter all over himself and just said 'happy?' Magnus in a bad mood was worse than a constantly crying baby to Alec and he couldn't help but cringe at the harshness of his words.

Magnus was still wearing black and sitting on the couch with Alec's head laying on his lap. Alec was mumbling to himself but stopped as soon as Magnus kissed his head.

He turned his head to see Magnus smiling. 'We've been cooped up in here for weeks. The cold peace is bad for warlocks and I know you don't want me to go out but how about we bring some people here. A party! Only small just you and your shadowhunters.' He smiled and Alec was happy to compromise.

He was still worried about Magnus going out. Although he wasn't fae, the shadowhunters had become worse to downworlders. They blamed them for the death toll of the war and hadn't forgiven the warlocks for the many who did not fight. Only shadowhunters could blame the people that had caused them to win. Alec worried for him and believed, although he could fend for himself, that he should stay indoors unless it was necessary to leave.

Alec also refused to leave Magnus' side. But, even love couldn't stop them from being bored. Alec had a deep hatred of parties but this one he would agree to. Heck, he would agree to any party now.

He nodded his head enthusiastically and jumped off the couch. 'I'll call them.' Magnus smiled and buried himself deeper into the couch, looking like he was about to fall asleep. Alec ran to his phone and speed-dialled Jace, asking him to tell everyone to come.

Alec hadn't seen any of them in weeks and had only kept in touch over phone, which still wasn't enough to entertain him. By the time Alec returned to the couch, Magnus was gone. 'Magnus!' Alec called, fearing the worst. 'I'm just getting ready Alec, don't be such a scaredy cat!' He called back and Alec sighed in relief.

Magnus getting ready gave enough hope to Alec that tonight might just be entertaining. Alec walked into the bedroom to see Magnus back in a pair of purple, glittery of course, jeans and a silk black top with yellow thread stiched across it. He was applying his eyeliner and as soon as Alec walked in, gestured him over. Alec took a step back, knowing what was about to happen, but Magnus knew how to get Alec to do his bidding.

He put on his best innocent face and put the eyeliner down and he could see Alec relax, only slightly but enough for him to be close enough. Magnus pulled him into a hug and, as quickly as was possible, applied the eyeliner on one eye. 'I knew it.' Alec shouted, stepping back. He had a smile on his face but was still annoyed.

'One eye is done, can't I do the other one?' Magnus pleaded and Alec decided, that for his fiance, he would do it. He could deal with the constant teasing of his friends. As long as it was something to do. Alec actually felt good in the eyeliner and as he looked in the mirror he smiled at his reflection. Although it was something he hated, it did suit him. Magnus came up behind him, wrapping his arms around Alec's waist, and smiled at him.

'Knew you would love it.' He smirked, leaning his head onto Alec's shoulder, sending kissed up and down his neck. Alec giggled like a girl and Magnus stifled a laugh. Alec flushed under his hair and went to the wardrobe to pick out an outfit, he still hadn't got the confidence to go round topless unless it was with Magnus.

He picked up a black sweater from his rather large selection and put in on, careful not to rub it against his eyes. Magnus seemed annoyed at the outfit choice but had long since got used to it. Just as Magnus walked out the door, the bell rang and he went to answer it. In flooded the whole gang and Alec came out from the bedroom.

Simon, Izzy, Jace, Clary and even Jem and Tessa had joined. Magnus went straight for Tessa and pulled her into a hug as Alec just waved kindly and gestured to the living room where everyone hurridely sat. Magnus was having an animated conversation with Tessa about the 'old days' but surprised everyone, including Tessa, as he turned arouns and shouted 'TRUTH OR DARE TIME!'

There was a collection of excited squeals mixed in with the groans and sighs. Magnus and Tessa went to sit on the sofa next to Alec and Jem whilst everyone else sat on pillows and chairs spread across the large floor space.

'Me first!' Magnus shouted like a child, brining out a bottle and spinning it before anyone could protest. It landed on Jace first and Magnus called out 'truth of dare!' Jace froze for a second but seemed confident in his answer. 'Truth.' We started off easy, ready to bring out the ducks at a later time, and Magnus didn't seem to mind.

'Who did you lose your virginity to?' He asked, making everyone cringe and a large blush to spread across Jace's face, unusual for him.

'A girl called Vanessa.' He looked at the floor and Clary hit him but didn't seem surprised. Magnus smirked, liking to see the mess he made, and Jace spun the bottle. It landed on Alec and he seemed to panic for a bit before saying 'dare.' Everyone looked shocked, Alec wasn't known for his confidence and he was the first to pick dare, over Jace. He shrugged at everyone looked at him and they shut their wide-open mouths.

'I dare you to...KISS MAGNUS IN FRONT OF US ALL, and it better be on the lips.' Jace laughed at Alec's uncomfort but nonetheless he approached Magnus and went straight for staddling him and kissing him hard. As usual, Magnus didn't care and kissed him back with all he had.

The girls sighed and awed whilst the boys, excluding Jem, fake gagged. It seemed like eternity had passed when Alec pushed himself off Magnus' lips but settled on Magnus' lap. He only got off to spin the bottle which then landed on Clary.

On so it went, with simple dares but then the inevitable happened. Simon, being his usual confident self, had spun the bottle and it then landed on Jace. Per usual, Jace chose dare but regretted it as he saw, what Simon called, the joker smile.

'No, no, no!' Jace begged, breaking his bravado facade.

'Hmm...' Simon said, pretending to contemplate a question as everyone sat on the edge of their seats ready for what was coming next.

'We're going to the park everyone! This will be the wonderful day when JACE KISSED A DUCK!' Everyone laughed, including Jem and Tessa who were having a hushed conversation about their old friend Will. Jace plead for everyone to stop and that he would pass. Jace was not one to duck out but when there was a duck in question, he would happily strip naked to escape their demonic forms.

Everyone just laughed louder so Jace decided to make an announcement. As soon as he stood up, everyone took their attention off each other and onto him to see what he was about to do. 'I am about to make an offer and it may be stupid but it could save my life from those demons.' He shuddered and everyone burst into hysterics but hushed quickly. 'I will let Magnus give me a makeover if I do not have to kiss a duck.' Everyone began to laugh again, except Magnus who looked slightly offended.

Magnus make overs weren't all bad- no one had noticed Alec's eyeliner somehow but he was getting a lot of comment about 'did Magnus do something with your hair?' He laughed and denied that Magnus did anything but felt happy that he was gaining some compliments. He laughed to himself that no one had believed he did anything to himself...the only thing was, some of Magnus' makeover were definitely and undeniably bad- or as most say, horrifying.

Alec's thoughts were interrupted as Magnus stood up, towering over everyone, 'I accept!' He shouted and everyone cheered. Jace sighed in relief as he didn't have to even go near a duck but wasn't excited for a makeover. Before anyone could put a word in, Magnus dragged him off the bathroom.

Everyone made small talk for half an hour, waiting for Jace and Magnus to return. The anticipation and tension was running high so when they came out, everyone ran for a front seat. 'Quiet everyone!' Magnus' voice echoed around the loft as he used his 'High Warlock of Brooklyn voice'. 'Jace has not yet seen his makeover and I wanted to show it all to you.' He turned Jace around as his back was facing us and revealed his masterpiece.

The whole room erupted with laughter and Jace couldn't contain himself anymore and ran to the nearest mirror. 'WHAT!' He screeched in a high pitched girl's voice, making everyone laugh harder. 'I'M A DEMON!' He didn't mean it in the literal sense but he believed it.

Magnus had painted a beautiful yellow beak on his face and as much makeup he could to get Jace to look like a duck. Magnus' prowess in art and makeup made it surprisingly realistic and it sent everyone into hysterics.

'I will get you back for this.' Jace pointed at Magnus, jabbing him in the chest. Magnus didn't seem fazed and just replied with, 'I'd like to see you try.'


	3. Aku Cinta Kamu

Aku Cinta Kamu, Alec. Goodbye.

Alec, aged twenty-eight, lay in the casket before me. I had paid for a mundane funeral, his wishes, and I felt the hatred suffocated me from all sides. Shadowhunters had come from across the world to watch as I buried the man I loved in a way that made him a traitor.

But, he had asked for it and I would never deny his wishes. The shadowhunters stood behind me, his family on the first line and guests on the next. I felt the first tear hit my cheek before the flood rolled in.

I could feel the emptiness creeping in. I could feel that black hole that had dragged me in too many time. I felt the drag of death and I couldn't help but want to comply to those suicidal thoughts. I was immortal but that doesn't save you from death- every man should die at some point and maybe it was just my time.

I felt nothing but grief. Over my years as a warlock, I had lost so many important people in my life but this was worse. This was so much worse.

I felt a taught hand on my shoulder, reminding me to get out of this itching suits and back into one of Alec's jumpers. I couldn't find it within me to throw them away- even though he had gone over a month ago.

I turned around to see Jace, tears falling in just a heavy stream as mine. His parabatai rune was only a faded, white scar. He had left his mark and I yearned to have a mark left on me- a physical one. He had left his mark on all of us, though. Mentally, at least. 

I would never forget my Alexander, my partner, my love. I would love him for eternity- no matter how long that was.

I couldn't forgive myself. That was why I felt so empty. It wasn't a battle that had caused his death- it was me. It was my failure. It was my failure to treat the poison that had seeped into his blood by a vengeful warlock. One that only killed him because of me.

I failed in the moment he really needed me. I had deluded myself that I would only have to save him once in my immortal life and I had let go. Letting go had only caused pain. I gave up on the man I love and I would never forgive myself. I gave him so much...but I hadn't given him my all.

Through everything, we stayed at the other's side. No matter what happened now, I knew he would always be by my side. He would always be in my heart.

I looked in my pocket and took out the phial- the phial that would make me mortal along with him. 

_The coffin lowered._

Maybe I will join him.

_It hit the ground with a deafening thud._

I let a crazed smile creep onto my face.

_The first of the mud was flung in carelessly._

Aku Cinta Kamu, Alec.

Goodbye.

For now,

Because...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I will join you soon enough.


	4. A Very Malec Wedding

'Alec! Are you ready?' Isabelle called out, readying her own golden dress. It trailed behind her beautifully. She would act as maid of honour and stand by Magnus whilst Jace stood by Alec, who still didn't appear ready.

'Alec?' She repeated, knocking on the large door separating them. He was locked in his room at the Institute as the ceremony would be held in the gardens not far from there.

They had decided it was best not to hold it in the Institute itself after the dilemma it had caused before. The gardens they chose was beautiful, flowers grew on all sides and being December, a thin layer of snow covered the landscape, making it sparkle under the sun.

The ceremony would start in the evening as the sun set so by the time the reception had started, the vampires could flood in, mostly by Magnus' choice- he really did have a magnitude of friends.

Alec had found that out when choosing the guests and location. They had to move it five times before the even found one that would fit all the guests and despite Alec's nerves, he allowed it.

Now, Alec was regretting it as he sat with his head against his desk in his pristine white suit that would contrast with Magnus' black, but sequenced, suit.

He was afraid, not of marrying Magnus but of the ceremony itself. He didn't want to leave Magnus at the alter, he would never do that to him but crowds really weren't his thing.

'Alec, I know you're in there.' He heard Izzy call in again.

He replied with a muffled 'yeah' and finally brought himself to stand and opened the door.

'Alec! You look a mess!' She called out frantically. 'What happened?' She asked, slightly more concerned than frantic.

'I can't do it, Izzy.' He panicked, pacing away from her and then back and forth from the window to his bed.

'Alec, you won't leave Magnus at that alter! He had waited something like 800 years for this!' She cried out before calming and approaching her brother.

'Alec, this is the man that you kissed in front of the whole Clave! Surely this can't scare you! Yes, I know, I know, you had the fearless rune on and look at you now, you're getting married! Go out there and do this because it will only make your life better.' She smiled genuinely, proud of both her brother- who seemed to have calmed down- and her pep talk.

Alec nodded, a determined look set on his face.

Izzy took his hand and led him out to a frantically pacing Jace. 'Alec! You showed up! Magnus is getting really worried out there. I know you're worried about the whole tripping on the isle thing but I'm here so no worries about that.' The parabatai smiled at each other whilst Izzy ran off the Magnus to relieve him of the stress of Alec leaving him and stand by his side for the ceremony.

Alec and Jace were at the doors that opened out into the garden, only snow visible to them as they would have to round the corner to get to Magnus. Alec and Jace linked arms and laughed at the stupidity of it all. Alec was getting married and he was...he was happy.

Alec was rarely happy but with Magnus, he was never not happy and for that reason, Jace would allow him to go off and marry a warlock despite the detests of the Clave. With one last glance, the glass doors opened and the walked out ready to turn and see the overly-large ceremony that was about the take place.

Finally, everything came into view. It was beautiful.

The aisle was piled with delicate cherry blossoms and for a controversial wedding, the turnout was large than expected.

At least a hundred pairs of eyes fell on Alec and with flush red cheeks, he made his way forward, repeating his vows over and over...and over.

He finally reached the end of the aisle and made his way up the stairs, Jace trailing behind.

Magnus and Alec's eyes met and you could see the relief flood into both of them. They were finally doing this. After everything, they were really doing this.

The minister began the ceremony and everything fell silent, only the rustling of the leaves and a few children babbling throughout the crowd.

Then, the vows came. Alec was asked to present his first from Magnus' request, knowing just how scared Alec was.

Not that Magnus wasn't scared but he simply didn't care. He knew, no matter what he said, Alec would love him because they trusted each other, loved each other.

After another heavy silence and a deep breath, Alec began.

'Magnus, since the day I met you, I was drawn to you. Throughout the mess that was the shadowhunting world, you were always a constant. You saved my life, literally, on multiple occasions and I couldn't be more thankful. Over time, a lot of time,' he earned a few awkward laughs 'I finally accepted that I loved you and I kissed you...in front of the whole Clave', a few cheers came from sections of the audience making Alec laugh nervously before continued. 'And although I proved it you then, I want to prove it again...through marriage. I love you, Magnus. So so much.' Alec stopped and sighed in relief, a gleeful smile on his face as he watched Magnus go from shocked to undeniable, indescribably happy.

Magnus, without a words encouragement from the minister, began his own nerve-wracking speech.

'Alec, I have lived too many years to admit. I have loved and I have lost and then...there was you. You pushed down those walls that surrounded my heart and pushed me to do my best, my best for you. I didn't realise until it was too late that I was undeniably in love with you and that wouldn't change. I had fallen deeper than I ever had before and ever will again. I love you Alec.' Magnus smiled and watched the tears collect in Alec' eyes, unaware that his were doing the exact same.

'From the power invested in me, I pronounce you husband and husband.' He gestured towards us and a cheer came from every last person in the audience as their lips met and it was all sealed.

They were married and they couldn't be happier.


	5. A Very Malec Christmas

Alec ran into the living room jumping like an excited 5-year-old and Magnus couldn't help but laugh at the sight in front of him. It was finally Christmas day, not only that but it was also Alec's first true Christmas. He would still attend the party at the institute but this year Magnus decided it was time to show him a true Christmas.

Only a few days ago did they put up the tree. Magnus had magicked it in but they both worked together to decorate it by hand.

It was 6am and Magnus felt like he owed it to Alec to get up early. Alec ran up to Magnus and flung his arms around his neck kissing Magnus as passionately as he could muster. Magnus smiled but pulled away. 'Save that for tonight.' Magnus smirked as a deep red blush appeared on Alec's pale skin.

Magnus took Alec's hand and led him towards the kitchen. He had bought some microwavable pancakes the day before, he didn't want to cook on Christmas. Alec loved them so he didn't care that he was being extremely lazy.

Alec got the maple syrup from one of the cabinets and as soon as the pancakes were done, smothered them in the gooey sauce. They each picked bits off the pancake and eating it slowly until Magnus shouted 'catch!' and threw a bit of pancake directly at Alec's mouth. He only just caught it but when he threw a piece back Magnus wasn't lucky enough to catch it and it landed on his designer top.

'Oh, it's on!' Magnus shouted and picked up a whole pancake and threw it at Alec who somehow managed to catch it in his mouth again but in doing so tripped over his own feet and onto the floor. Magnus was used to this, he may have been a shadowhunter but he was nonetheless clumsy.

Alec hit the floor but immediately got up and tried to pretend nothing happened. Magnus stifled a giggle but couldn't hold it in and within seconds they were both laughing so much they could hardly breathe.

'Come on, we have some presents to buy!' Magnus shouted.

'I told you we shouldn't have left it so late, IT'S ALREADY CHRISTMAS!' Alec's jokey tone was only slightly covering the worried tone underneath but Magnus was an expert at last minute Christmas gifts.

'It's fine. Who do we have left to buy for?' Magnus asked without a tone of sarcasm at all for once.

'Only Clary and Simon.' He replied after pondering for a couple of seconds. I couldn't help but stare at him, his concentration face was so adorable that I already wanted to just kiss him and forget about Christmas.

'Fine, but we better go soon.' Magnus sighed in defeat as he realised they couldn't just sit around all day. 'But at least we're going SHOPPING!' Just the word itself made Magnus cheer up. He grabbed Alec's hand and practically dragged him out the door before realising neither of them were properly dressed. He sighed again and dragged Alec back inside who, although looked slightly frightened, had a small smile playing on his face. Magnus could tell he was excited.

ALEC'S POV

It had to be shopping, didn't it? I would do anything for Magnus but did that have to include shopping? I sighed but let him hand a bunch of clothes to me, waiting for me to put them on. I slowly got changed, knowing Magnus would be much longer, and waited half an hour before Magnus appeared from the bedroom. He was wearing the usual glitter but went with a cheesy green and red colour scheme that made me cringe. I was wearing all black still but Magnus had forced me to wear a shirt knowing that it was the most he could get away with.

He dragged me out the door and made sure to do no more than hold my hand, I was glad that he knew how uneasy I felt in public. I had a smile on my face even though I knew what was coming next. We reached the mall in record time and we took three hours roaming stores and by the end we still had nothing.

Clary and Simon were the hardest to buy for and I couldn't help but worry that we were never going to find anything until we reached an instrument and realised we had the perfect gift. 'Let's get Simon a bass guitar.' I smiled at my, hopefully, great idea and Magnus seemed to agree as he dragged me into the shop. Whilst Magnus looked at the vinyls they sold, in hopes that he could get Clary something, I approached the bass guitar section and stood in awe at the amount of instruments that hung on the wall.

My eyes scanned the wall until I saw the perfect one. It was a sleek black and looked the perfect size for Simon. Simon had broken his last bass guitar when he moved to the shadowhunter academy and had broken it when attempting to fit it in a suitcase and pressed slightly too hard. I hoped no one else had thought of it as I picked it off the shelf and brought it to the desk. I paid with the money Magnus had given me earlier on and after being told it would be delivered to Magnus' loft later on that day, Magnus rushed up to me screaming 'I FOUND THE PERFECT GIFT.' I couldn't help but laugh at his hysterics but watched carefully as I tried to find out what he got Clary.

It was a cd with 1D printed on the front. 'Who are 1D?' I questioned and was met by and angry and shocked Magnus.

'Like the most popular band EVER!' He screeched. I looked around worried to see if there were any signs of us being kicked out but all seemed normal.

'I've never heard of them.' I mumbled.

'I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT TO DO BEFORE THE CHRISTMAS PARTY TONIGHT!' He screamed.

'What?' I asked hoping it wasn't what I thought it was.

'1D MARATHON.' Dammit, why was I always right about him. I sighed and nodded knowing that he would do anything to make me do it. I kissed his cheek and walked out the store as he paid, for once, before we really did get kicked back and we strolled slowly back to the loft.

We had a long three-hour marathon of 1D mostly consisted of 'What Makes You Beautiful' on repeat. In the end even, I was singing but the christmas cheer was ended as soon as I saw the clock. Magnus, of course, was already prepared. He had gone out in his party clothes, as he always did, but I knew I was a different case. He always wanted to dress me up and my present to him this year is that I would let him.

I gave him a knowing smile and he squealed like a little girl. 'Just don't make me look too gay, ok?' I asked.

He only replied with 'but you are gay my friend' he brought his face to my ear 'my love.' I giggled and let him get to work. The uncomfort was soon replaced with joy as we giggled on. It wasn't as bad when I was willing and I made sure to hide the glitter before hand.

I looked in the full-length mirror at the end and stood in awe of myself. I had never seen myself look so- hot. I was trying not to be vain but I couldn't help it. I smiled smugly as Magnus wrapped his long arms around my waist. My hair had been gelled so that it didn't hang over my face but looked messy and- I have to say- sexy. I wore a midnight blue shirt with a black pair of trousers and I had requested that he let me wear my combat boots: they were just so comfortable! My face was bare of makeup apart from the black eyeliner that wasn't obvious but made my eyes, what do the girls say? pop!

I smiled and kissed Magnus and he returned it before murmuring 'we're going to be late' against my lips. I shook my head 'did you just say something about being late. Where have you taken Magnus!' I joked, he laughed along.

'I don't want Jace to kill me, he's already texted both us at least five times.' I checked my phone and realised he was right. Oops...

'Ok, fine.' I sighed unravelling my arms from his back. I hated these moments, the moments when the perfect moment turns to one of indignation. I shook away the feeling and prepared myself for fake smiles and boredom.

The Christmas parties were normally good but today could be a day when I just stayed inside with Magnus and kissed all day, and all night. I shook the thought out of my head and grabbed his hand and we almost ran out of the loft. We were already- S***! - nearly an hour late. How could time have gone so quickly.

'Magnus!' I stated whilst pointing at my watch. He mustn't have seen the time either because his face went white.

'We're dead, aren't we?' I nodded. We ran faster than ever.

We reached the Institute at 7:30, exactly an hour. I sighed and prepared myself for the wrath that was to come.

'ALEC GIDEON LIGHTWOOD!' Isabelle's voice rang throughout the institute and it didn't take concentration to hear the fury in her wavering voice. Magnus was not far off cowering behind my as Isabelle ran down the dress, not even struggling in her nine-inch, not to mention ridiculous, heels.

'Isabelle.' I nodded as a greeting. 'Merry Christmas?' It came out as a question, in hopes, it would work as an apology for my unmistakable late timing.

'Just get into the ball room, I'll forgive you because it's Christmas.' She plastered on a smile and ran back to the very unused ball room near the back of the Institute. I was surprised when Isabelle led me to the sanctuary, well the knew ball room to be exact. She head over to Simon and I remembered that Simon had once been a vampire and would have invited downworlder friends.

Downworlders and shadowhunters were scattered across the grandly decorated sanctuary and danced with each other professionally. It wasn't hard to see that, due to their age, they were all fantastic dancers. I looked at Magnus expectantly forgetting all self-conscious feelings that had been replaced with undying love. Magnus held his hand out and I immediately grasped onto it and he led me to the large dance floor before gently waltzing to the slow music Jace had just started to play. I looked up at him and he was looking directly back at me. I realised he had started the song for me and Magnus and I nodded at my parabatai in gratitude before looking back into the eyes I couldn't live without.

'I love you, Magnus.' I whispered in his ear.

'I love you too.' He replied.


	6. A Very Malec Proposal

Magnus was shaking, the pressure was getting to him. It wasn't often that Magnus was nervous but today was the day: the day he would propose to Alec.

He clenched his teeth and checked his jacket pocket once again, the box was there and Alec would say yes. Hopefully.

Magnus was relying on hope and he hated it, hated the uncertainty of it all.

Magnus has relied on hope for most of his life but that was what had ruined him.

He had tried to end his life too many times to count. He was hundreds of years old, it wasn't unusual for a warlock to go insane. As for now, Magnus was sane- because of Alec, that was.

Magnus peered out of the window, overcast- great. The sun was setting already and it would dark soon. Magnus could feel the humidity in the air, most likely caused by the bland layer of the clouds hanging in the sky.

Magnus nervously intertwined his thumbs, wrapping them around each other before releasing and only repeating that action on a continuous loop, losing awareness of it all within seconds.

He was waiting for Alec, rather impatiently, to go on a special date night. That was as much as Alec knew, at least. Magnus knew that tonight he would propose and it only made him more aware of his actions again. He stared down at his thumbs, relaxing them, trying to calm his mind but somehow only focusing on the feeling of the solid box rubbing harshly against his side.

Feeling for it once again, Magnus sighed. He wasn't at his best and for Magnus, this had to be perfect. Magnus had envisioned this moment for the last few centuries and yet he still wasn't ready.

The box seemed to push further into his side as Alec timidly shuffled out of the bedroom, staring at his feet. 'Do I look alright?' He asked. Magnus lifted his gaze to Alec's outfit and fell silent. Despite letting Alec decide his outfit himself, he was gorgeous.

'Magnus?' He repeated, his eyes were now mere inches from Magnus'. He shook his head, unsure of how he had managed to zone out to the point where he hadn't noticed Alec approach him.

'Are you alright, you're breaking a sweat. Do you have a fever? Can you get fevers?' Magnus laughed nervously as Alec gently placed his palm on his forehead. 'You seem fine.' He shrugged. Magnus still hadn't said a word, his tongue locked in a tight vice that wouldn't loosen.

'I'm fine.' He managed, his voice raspy and unsure. Alec looked pitifully at him, making no further comment but 'Magnus, you can tell me anything. You know that.'

'Let's go.' Magnus jumped up, surprising Alec and hurried to the door. Alec furrowed his brows and followed Magnus to the door. Alec said no more, though, and sighed, walking to the door.

Magnus didn't hide from him, he was blunt in even some of the worst situations, so he must have had a good reason. Alec couldn't help but see the twitch of his fingers and the spark in his eyes when Alec spoke to him as he was shocked. Alec, if he had to guess, would say that Magnus was nervous- but Magnus was never nervous.

Nonetheless, with the thoughts continuously spinning around his head, he followed Magnus out of the door and into the empty streets. The night was dark, illuminated gently by the street lamps lined on both sides of the street.

Magnus and Alec stepped out together, hand in hand, both nervous; Alec anxious of the attention they received when outside and Magnus of that single box jabbing him like a knife.

Magnus hadn't planned much, trying not to overcomplicate the evening. He planned a stroll in the park and then a nice meal at a restaurant. Despite wanting to propose in the park after the dinner, reservations were reservation and he didn't want to propose at midnight.

So, they made their way to the park. First taking the subway before walking slowly towards Central Park. Magnus was still shaking to which he blamed it on the cold air. He could feel the knife digging in deep, scratching at the skin.

They found themselves alone when the clock struck eight and it seemed many people had left the park for their own respective plans. Magnus was glad to be alone because despite being flamboyant and outgoing, he wanted this to be just between Alec and him.

They sat on a rotten park bench, finding nowhere else comfortable to sit in the surrounding area and Magnus couldn't help but feel that this night was going terribly wrong.

Alec, on the other hand, was smiling widely. Everything was perfect. They were alone, they were happy and it was peaceful. Alec had such a busy life that he could barely make time for moments like these and when they came around, he made the most of them.

Magnus gulped. He wasn't ready. He wasn't ready. Definitely not ready. Ready. Magnus stood abruptly, turning to Alec. This wasn't romantic. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. It was perfect.

He knelt down, giving time for Alec to take in what was happening. Immediately, Alec's smile widened and his eyes lit up like the stars. Magnus, seeing the expression, regained his posture and his hands stopped shaking. He smiled back and reached for the box in his blazer.

'Alec, we've known each other a while now, and...everything that has happened to us has happened along a bumpy ride and I know now may not be the best timing...but when have we ever followed the norm,' their eyes met and their smiles could only seem to reflect pure and untampered love, 'I want you to know that I love you and despite being centuries old, I choose you. I choose you for the rest of my immortal life. Alec, will you marry me?'

Alec said nothing. He smiled wider and grabbed Magnus' collar pulling him up until their lips were pressed harshly against each other. The kiss could only match their smiles, everything was perfect despite the timing being wrong, despite it being about to rain, despite the fact that Magnus couldn't stop shaking.

Alec pulled away, 'yes,' he muttered, smiling even more broadly if that was even possible at this point. 'Yes, yes, yes.'

They were dysfunctional, they had always been that way yet that made them what they were. The most in love couple in the whole of New York... or even maybe the world.


	7. No Regret

I knelt on stage hearing the rough chants of the men around me. My fists were clenched around the handcuffs that dug into my skin. 'I hereby declare Alexander Lightwood a deserter of our kind.' The Consul announced and I could feel my heart drop.

I was afraid, truly and utterly afraid. I had defied the Clave and this was my punishment. I married a downworlder, I should have expected this. Magnus knelt beside me, his face stricken with tears.

'This isn't your fault.' I mustered the strength to speak as he let out another heart-wrenching sob. Not only had I married a downworlder but I had married a man. The Clave, from the beginning, were never going to pardon me. 'Alexander's punishment. He shall be stripped of his runes and sent into the mundane world.' I could almost hear the added of words 'to carry on his life with that filthy downworlder'. I could see my family argue my case but it was too late.

I met their eyes and smiled, shaking my head. I didn't mind, if it meant I could be with Magnus, I didn't care.

Being a shadowhunter had been my life but Magnus changed that. I had found love and I married the man I loved. We didn't care that he had a thousand exes and I had none, we knew this was love and nothing could change that.

Being a shadowhunter had ruined my life, in fact. I had become a slave to society and despite the pain I was about to be put through, I could live with the fact of becoming a mundane.

I laugh at my former self for looking down upon them. Mundanes are so much more than shadowhunters when it comes to moral: their governments fairer and their wars less brutal.

That wasn't to say that mundanes were any better off. Their lives were full of mourning, loss and an inability to trust others of their own kind. But, I was ready for that. I was ready for a new challenge as long as I could stand by Magnus as I did.

'Alexander Lightwood, do you have any last words as a shadowhunter.' I felt a sly smile creep onto my face. I met the Consul's eyes and I could see that they believed I would repent what I did. I didn't. I looked over to Magnus and our eyes locked.

'I regret nothing.' I murmured, only those in the front few rows being able to hear. 'I regret absolutely nothing.' I repeated, louder than the first time, my voice echoing around the room.

I could hear the gasps of those around me but I didn't care. I could see Magnus' smile, he wasn't afraid anymore. He knew that this was my way of telling him I loved him. I would die for him or in this case, I would be reborn.

'I love you.' I whispered so only he could hear me. He nodded and repeated them back to me. Then, the burning began. They didn't even ask to start, I was a disgrace to them now and I deserved all the pain they inflicted.

I screamed, my body burning as if they had just lit me alight. Through the light that now surrounded me I could see Magnus plead mercy, for them to stop the torture but I just kept screaming. Even then, though, I didn't regret what I had done. I loved Magnus and I had married him despite what others told me.

I had found that love conquered all, even the pain that was being inflicted on my was lessened by the knowledge that I would spend the rest of my days with Magnus.

The pain lessened after at least ten minutes of blinding light. I looked down to find my runes still there. I looked up to see a look of panic on the Consul's face. 'Why is it not working?' The Consul panicked as did the rest of the hall. It seemed that my runes were glowing, almost brighter than the light before.

'The angels would never give up one of their strongest warriors.' I heard a voice boom, Magnus. 'Did you really believe that one of your strongest warriors could just be made into a mundane. You do not have the angel's permission to do this. They rarely meddle in our affairs but Alec is blessed, no mortal being can take that away from him.' I stared at Magnus, my mouth hanging open as he stated it with a straight face, almost remaining impassive but I could see the fire in his eyes.

When Magnus had his mind set, he would fight until his end. This was passion, his magic flared around him like a blue aura. At that moment, I wished it to be red to prove his passion to the onlookers, whose mouths all hung open.

'You're wrong!' The Consul barked, glaring at Magnus with as much as they could muster.

Magnus shrugged and laughed loudly. 'You think I'm wrong? What other explanation do you have? Before he married me you worshipped him believing everything was just a phase.' He laughed harder, his face contorting into one of pure manipulation. I couldn't help but watch with a smile.

I hated being fought for...but this was Magnus...and he was saving my life. The Consul, failing to look Magnus in the eyes, gave a nervous laugh. 'You think this will stop us? You may have your runes, Alexander, but you will not be part of the Clave anymore.' I shrugged, impassive. I got to keep my identity but lost the control the Clave had over me.

I had just been freed...and I couldn't be happier. 'You're free to leave...and never return.' The Consul sounded menacing but I was too delighted to care. I was married to the best man in the world and I was free from the harsh rules of my kind and most of all, I hadn't had to start afresh. I would stay the Alec everyone knew and loved...and I was relieved.

If there was one thing I was afraid of, it was being abandoned by my family but with the smiles on their faces, I could see they were as happy as I was. Well, it couldn't be said for all my family but I didn't care about them.

My family were the ones that I fought with, the ones who had stuck by my side through the best bits and the worst. I loved them with all my heart and I could only believe that they requited that love.

I was free now. Love really does conquer all.


	8. Maxwell Lightwood Bane Is Fabulous

I'm a six-year-old, a fabulous one at that. As you can probably guess already I am the warlock son of Magnus Bane and, not so obviously, son of Alec Lightwood: one of the most famous couples in the shadow worlds history. I can say I'm proud to be their son. The story I'm about to tell you is ridiculous and a bit odd but it goes back to when I was four and my father, Alec, and my daddy, Magnus, decided that bringing me to a party was a good idea.

-

'MAGNUS, YOU ARE NOT BRINGING OUR SON TO A PARTY!' My father shouted.

'Well, I am definitely not letting Jace babysit again!' (That's a story for another time)

'Why not Isabelle. JUST NOT A PARTY, MAGNUS!' My parents rarely fought and I knew it wasn't serious but the harshness of my father did make both my daddy and I flinched back. When he looked at me, I saw the disappointment in his eyes and he rushed towards his bedroom.

My daddy was about to run after him but I saw the defeat in his eyes too. I didn't understand then, I was only four. (but now being the fabulously wise six-year-old I am, I now do)

He picked me up and after sitting on the sofa and pulled me onto his lap. 'You're still going to a party blueberry' he whispered in my ear, I could feel his smirk. His son's first party.

It only took a few minutes before my father came out. 'Fine.' Was all he said before coming to me and daddy, engulfing us both in a hug.

'But don't say I didn't warn you.' Father smirked and kissed my forehead before kissing my dad. They didn't stop and they pulled rapidly away from each other as if they only just realised I was there.

'I guess it's time to get ready.' Said my father, looking disappointed.

'I have an idea...' My daddy smirked and I knew what was about to come. 'MAKEOVER!' My daddy screamed and I saw the fear in my father's eyes. He had turned as white as a sheet.

'Yaaaay!' I squealed.

'Please no, Mags!' My father begged.

'Too late.' My daddy laughed and magicked his makeup into the living room. 'I am the host of this party and my husband look good.'

'I've been to your parties before Mags and never did I dress up!' He whined.

'Yes, but today I'm going to show you off and you' he poked my nose and I giggled 'my little blueberry.'

'Ugh!' My father didn't stop moaning until my daddy started to put foundation on him. He had magicked it in from the local store due to his being the wrong shade.

My father's face was stuck in a state of shock and wasn't moving. At least it made it easier for my daddy, especially when he did the eyeliner.

The only time my father moved was when daddy got the eyelash curlers out. 'That...that- that's a torture d...device.' My father stammered.

'Trust me, Alexander.' My dad brought up the curlers and gently put the on my father's eyelashes but pulled away suddenly when my father screams.

'S-sorry, I was scared.' He mumbled embarrassed.

'You fight demons daily! How are you scared of this!' My daddy brought it to his face again but my father flinched back.

'I-it reminds me of when Sebastian took me' He admitted; a tear escaped from my father's eye. The smile that had held on my face for the last twenty minutes became a frown and I threw my arms around my father's neck and my daddy followed suit.

He wiped the tear away quickly, 'Im sorry, this is no way to be in front of my family.' He mumbled.

'I shouldn't have forced you, sweet pea.' My daddy only used nicknames when my father was truly upset.

'Who's Sebastian?' I asked innocently.

'Later.' My daddy said quietly. (They still haven't told me two years later. How bad was this guy!?)

'Let's start the party a need a...distraction.' My father mumbled the last word and I'm pretty sure he thought neither of us heard him. My father gave him a sympathetic smile but couldn't keep from doing the final part of his makeover.

'CLOTHES!' He announced, and my father sighed.

'No glitter.'

'Why not!?' My daddy and I said, at exactly the same time.

'No. Glitter.' My father was persistent but daddy and I still got a great outfit for him.

My father was done. I giggled but I felt bad after seeing the blush come to his cheeks but daddy's smile just got wider.

'You look fantastic, Alexander!' He exclaimed.

'I look....huh.' My father finally looked in the mirror and was shocked by the sight. He had a midnight blue T-shirt on and ripped jeans. The blue beanie was balanced stylishly on the back of his head and his hair had been gelled out of his face.

I squealed with excitement. 'My turn! My turn! I wanna look like father!' Daddy seemed shocked but understood as soon as he realised just how good father looked.

In the end, I wore the same as my father excluding the beanie and the makeup (though I still had eyeliner and a bit of glitter on).

My dad, as usual, looked - well - fabulous! His glitter trainers matched his waistcoat that had a black shirt underneath and even when they got me daddy refused to wear trousers (pants) to a single party.

'Let the party begin' My father shouted, clicking his fingers. The loft seemed to grow in size and the music blared loudly. I wasn't surprised to see that downworlders were already flooding in...but the worst was yet to come.

It wasn't long before daddy was drunk - really drunk - and father was attempting to pry him from the room. Daddy was laughing uncontrollably at father's angry face as he glanced at me and back to daddy. Then he noticed, took him long enough, that daddy wasn't the only one in the family who was drunk. I was too.

'MAXWELL!' I heard a scream. I had never heard father this angry. I was scared. 'EVERYONE OUT!' He screamed, and the downworlders ran from the threatening Nephilim. 'MAGNUS!' Was his next command and my daddy stumbled towards my father, unaware of his anger. 'You are having no contact from me OR MAX for a month!' He screamed and the realisation in my daddy seemed to kick in and I saw the stupid side of him trying to argue back but he backed down and trudged back to the bedroom. I was next.


	9. A Very Malec Date

The street was desolate apart from the two men, holding hands, walking down the streets of Brooklyn. It was only nine in the evening and they were both walking in a direction unknown to both of them.

Magnus had booked a reservation at a fancy restaurant but it seemed that both of them really weren't that bothered about eating. They seemed to be heading in the vague direction of the park and Magnus had an idea.

Magnus clicked his fingers, hoping that his imagination and magic could work in unison for this. It was a struggle to work his magic without Alec noticing and it was even harder to keep his eyes off Alec when he was wearing his suit. It was still black but it fit him well and showed off the body of the perfect shadowhunter.

Alec blushed when he noticed Magnus' eyes roaming his body. 'Magnus!' He teased, hitting his arm gently. Magnus just laughed and continued to move his fingers behind his back- working his magic.

Another few minutes passed and Magnus was done and they were nearing the empty park. It was cold outside so no human would want to be outside in the January weather. But, Alec being shadowhunter and Magnus being a warlock meant they both had easy methods of staying warm in even the lowest of temperatures.

That didn't mean that they didn't feel the chill but the pain that it caused was much lessened and how no effect on the extravagant evening Magnus had planned.

When the entered, the park lit up, just as Magnus had planned. Through the trees, fairy lights were strung, all leading to the same place- the gazebo.

The gazebo was the most impressive of all. Fairy lights surrounded the frame light a spider's web; the gazebo was lit up with hues of pinks, purples and blues. It was a sight to behold and Magnus was proud of how much he could accomplish from so far away with some simple magic.

Alec's head turned to Magnus, his mouth open and his eyes wide. 'Magnus...how?' He stammered, rushing towards the gazebo, Magnus in tow.

'It's a secret.' He smiled, knowing Alec knew exactly how he did this. They smiled at each other, their faces as lit up as bright as the fairy light's surrounding them. 'Thank you.' Alec murmured, bringing Magnus into a warm embrace. 'Thank you so much. You spoil me.' He laughed, his eyes watering with unshed tears.

It was true that Alec gave and did not receive much in return to Magnus had made it his job to give Alec as much as he could- including his own heart. 'Only for you, Alexander, only for you.' Alec's heart jumped a beat when he saw what was inside the gazebo.

The inside held a neatly arranged table and chairs, made for two, with a beautiful, steaming meal ready to be eaten. Alec's mouth watered as he approached the food, dragging Magnus with him.

'I can't believe you.' He breathed, sitting in one of the two chairs. Magnus smirked and dug into the food.

'I'm full of surprises.' He smiled and took Alec's hand. 'You deserve more, though, Alec. You deserve the world.' The first tear fell and Alec looked up to Magnus and shook his head, smiling widely.

Alec picked at his food then, avoiding looking at Magnus, knowing that the food would never be eaten if he did. Inevitably, he couldn't hold it in anymore and he leapt out of his chair and into Magnus' arms- their lips connecting in a passionate kiss.

Alec smiled against Magnus' lips, murmuring 'I love you' between breaths. Magnus was no different. They spent the night: eating, kissing and whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears. It was magical and Alec couldn't hope for better.

The stars glowed in the sky as they both lay on the grass, their hands intertwined and their eyes fixed on the sky above them. 'I can't say it enough times, Magnus. Thank you. I love you with all my heart.' His eyes drifted from the sky to the magical colour of Magnus' eyes, smiling all the while.

'I love you too, my love.' Magnus replied, bringing Alec above him and into another kiss. 'You're perfect.'

'You're making me blush.' Alec laughed, his face flushing a deep red.

'As I always do.' Magnus teased, kissing one of his cheeks. 'It's beautiful.' Magnus murmured, looking into the eyes of the man he loved. 'As are your eyes.'

'You're just trying to make me blush harder.' Alec whined, turning away in a childish tantrum.

'By telling the truth.' Each statement Magnus made, made Alec blush harder. Giving up, Alec turned to Magnus and grasped his hand.

'Magnus, stop it, please.' Alec widened his eyes and pouted and Magnus soon gave up.

'For a shadowhunter that puts fear into even the strongest of demons, you can sure as hell look too cute for your own good.' It was Magnus' turn to pout and Alec was victorious.

'We're even now.' Alec joked, resting his head on Magnus' chest. 'I love you.' He repeated.

'I love you too.' Magnus replied. It was at times like these that neither could understand why they were ever apart. They loved each other more than words or actions could express.

They loved each other with all they had and even that was not enough. Their love really was eternal. For Magnus, that would be a long time. For Alec, he didn't need eternity. The short time they had together only made it more precious.

As they looked back up to the stars, they knew they would never regret anything. No matter how heartbroken they ended up, or joyous, they would never regret a single action. A relationship can only go one of two ways and whatever one they would take, they would be happy until the end. What the end was, they had no idea.

But at least they knew, or simply hoped, that it wouldn't be soon. They had a long time until the end and they would use it to show each other as much love as they could. Because they loved each other deeply and they couldn't express it enough.

The night ended when they were back in bed and they gave each other a final 'I love you.'


	10. A Very Malec Meeting

** MAGNUS' POV **

The flat had been filled to its capacity before but this was different. The cramped atmosphere of the party dissipated as my eyes scanned the room and caught sight of something I had never seen before.

The boy had blue eyes, it was that simple. I couldn't resist the black hair and blue eye combination but I could see that this time was different. It wasn't the combination that drew my in but the eyes themselves.

Those eyes took me in and never seemed to let go. I stared at them as if they were the crown jewels themselves, they may as well have been in that moment. The boy finally caught my eyes and blushed heavily under my stare.

Feeling a bought of confidence, I strode over to find three shadowhunters, Clary and a mundane boy. Feelings a pit in my stomach as I realised the boy with the blue eyes was a shadowhunter, I was tempted to turn away but I couldn't miss an opportunity to flirt whether I hadn't allowed myself a relationship with them or not.

Of course, I knew that they were here because of Clary but that didn't dissuade me, though I would rather not to talk to her. The boy, his eyes still locked with mine, blushed even heavier as I finally approached them, standing in front of them with all my prowess- though I believe they distracted by the lack of trousers.

'You like the party?' I smirked, trying to draw the blue boy's attention back to me rather that letting his eyes wander around the extravagant party. He didn't seem to talk much, that much was clear at this point.

I lounged against one of the marble pillars, staring directly at the boy, intently staring at how his black hair covered one of those beautiful eyes. I wished he didn't do that, he should flaunt those eyes- those beautiful, beautiful eyes.

My attention was diverted when the red head decided to talk, forcing my eyes away from the boy. 'Is it in honour of anything?' She asked, her squeaky voice surprising me- it seemed her voice hadn't changed since I last saw her...when she was ten.

'My cat's birthday.' I spoke dismissively, my eyes focusing back on the blue. I could see the ocean in those eyes. This wasn't cliche, his eyes really were the ocean. I had travelled over the globe for centuries and never had I seen a colour so close to the beautiful sea of the Carribean Islands. Almost perfectly blue but still contained those flecks of green that made it shine all the more beautifully.

'Oh.' Clary glanced around, her eyes wandering for less than a second before her eyes were back on me. 'Where's your cat?'

I unhitched myself from the pillar, my face solemn. It was teasing really, Chairman would be back soon but that didn't mean I had struggled to find him. 'I don't know. He ran away.' I shrugged, trying to play it off as a joke as I realised it really had been a while since I had seen him.

The two boys then approached me, blocking out the two girls and the mundane, one being the beautiful blue eyed boy. Alec, that was his name, Alexander. A beautiful name for a beautiful man. I smiled to myself as his stern face turned embarrassed under my intent stare.

I looked down on them, being taller than both of them but only Alec by an inch, and smiled my most teasing smile. 'Can you help us?' The blonde one asked, his arrogance reaching me by his voice alone. Stereotypical shadowhunter.

I zoned out after that as they explained the details to me of Jocelyn's child. He was what could only seem to be half way through his long-winded explanation when I cut in. 'Yes, yes.' I motioned my hand dismissively and let my eyes fall on Alec once again. I smirked. 'but only because of the hot one.' I winked and laughed as his already heavily reddened cheeks managed to stretch across his face, transforming him into some sort of tomato.

'Thanks.' The blonde smirked causing me to laugh almost obnoxiously loud, drawing a few people's attention our way.

'I meant him.' I extended my finger towards Alec seductively, smiling as I teased him. It really was a shame he was a shadowhunter or I was sure I would go out with him. That was when he blushed the deepest red I had ever seen. How red can this boy go? Sighing, I pointed to the red head and motioned for her to follow me, ready to tell her what I knew.

** ALEC'S POV **

I ran as fast as my legs could let me in the crowded space and practically fainted at the bar. Magnus was forward, very forward, and I could already feel the creeping feeling of happiness as he teased me.

I didn't understand. As much as I knew, I was ugly, boring and not anything special...my thoughts were cut off as Magnus approached me. I was surprised he was already finished but as I scanned the room and caught Clary's distraught expression, I assumed he wasn't much of a help.

Magnus was hot, unfortunately hot, and the trousers that weren't there were not helping. His cat eyes sparkled under the dancing lights as he watched me intently as he made his way through the crowd which was parting for him as if he were the king- I guess in this environment he was.

I was caught off guard when he tapped my shoulder and was suddenly in front of me. I must have zoned out, nothing new there. I froze and tried to think of something to say but came up with nothing.

He smiled at me gently and I felt my cheeks go red. I sighed, I had only just lost the heavy blush I was sporting earlier. I felt almost as if I was burning at this point. I wouldn't be surprised, the lights really were harsh.

'Come with me, Alexander.' He purred with that silky voice of his. I followed without a thought as he entranced me into irrationality. None of the group seemed to notice as they danced or drank the night away, trying to enjoy the party before they inevitably got caught up in a fight with a downworlder.

I may have been glad to have privacy but something inside me fell as I realised that they gave no care into my well-being. Maybe they just thought I was safe, which was more reasonable but my insecurity seemed to be screaming at me to feel worse than I already did.

Magnus looked back to me and I realised I had stopped in my tracks. 'Alexander?' I moved without a word as did he. It seemed that the question wasn't in need of an answer as he led me upstairs.

In that moment, I realised what he had called me. Alexander. No one but my parents called me that name yet coming off his tongue made my heart flutter. Being noticed at all had already sent fluttering butterflies into my stomach and I couldn't help but feel nervous as he dragged me up the steep incline of the stairs.

I stared in awe as I entered the loft- it was perfect. It was decorated with lush red and, to my lack of surprise, a variety of glitter and sequins sprinkled around the sophisticated furniture. It all looked so beautiful under the moonlight which beamed through the large windows, illuminating the shadowy room.

Magnus strode over to the couch, falling back on it, beckoning me to join him. I obliged and sat next to him, my body rigid as I almost hung off the edge, careful not to get too close to him. I looked over to him, smiling awkwardly, trying to break the heavy tension that hung in the room.

I felt out of place. My stomach was doing flips; I hadn't ever felt like this before. Sure, I had a small crush on Jace but this was different- and this was terrifying. I stared at him unsure of what to do and did the one thing that I never thought I would do.

I pulled my face to his and crashed my lips to him. I felt him freeze and almost pulled away but before I could, his arms circled around my waist, trapping me in his grasp and kissed me back with all I had.

It was my first kiss and I couldn't help but feel it was perfect. 'Alexander. I promised myself to never do this with a shadowhunter but I can't resist.' I smiled against his lips, just as he did and kissed him again, this one more gentle than the last.

When I finally pulled away, I had the largest smile on my face and I simply stared at him. Our eyes met each other and we were both lost. I could tell in that moment that this was new for both of us.

I could have called it love at first sight but I don't know whether it was that strong, not yet. I had no experience in relationships but what I felt, I couldn't pass that off as nothing. I had no words to say, we were both speechless but we enjoyed the silence as it lasted.

Then, there was a knock on the door, and like that it all broke. Magnus shook his head as I simply stared at the window, laying down on the sofa, feeling my head spin. Magnus approached the door as I heard people talking on the other side- Isabelle.

'Stop!' I hissed, trying not to be too loud or too aggressive. Magnus stopped and turned to me, raising an eyebrow. 'That's my sister, she can't know.' I whispered, a look of panic masking my face.

He nodded understandingly and told me to go into the bedroom, pointing to the door. Without hesitation, I sprinted inside so Magnus could open the door before she left.

** MAGNUS' POV **

Alec ran to my bedroom as I opened the door to reveal a tall girl with long black hair who I presumed was Alec's sister. Isabelle, I think that was what they had told me her name was. She looked panicked, terrified even but that was a stretch to call a shadowhunter.

'Is Alec here?' She panted as if she had just run a mile. I thought they were supposed to have stamina. I took a moment to contemplate whether to tell her or not but followed Alec's wishes. 'No, he's had the party. What's wrong?' I lied smoothly, covering it up with a question.

'Simon's gone missing.' She rushed out, panting again.

'A shame.' I tried to sound interested but I couldn't help but sound bored that the mundane, Sherman, had gone missing. 'Go look for Alec at the party, I saw him there not long ago.' I told her, shutting the door in her face and sat down as I heard her retreating footsteps.

'Alec?' I knocked before opening it to see him pacing around the room. Before I could even say a word, he pushed past me and rushed to fix his messy hair and was at the door within seconds. 'Thanks, Magnus, but I need to go.' I nodded but before he could close the door I shouted 'wait!' He paused and turned to look at me as I slammed my lips against his once again.

I regretfully pulled away. 'Go.' He left without another word, a smile playing on both of our lips. I sighed. I had broken a promise I had kept for over a century for that boy, not that he realised. But, I didn't care.

I was falling for him already. He had broken down those walls and despite not being ready, I couldn't find it within myself to stop him.


	11. Return

** MAGNUS **

The pale-faced, unmoving, body forced me to stop. He was dead. The blue sparks that had saved him so many times had failed. The life had been sucked out of him- because of me. Alec, my love, was dead.

Like so many other times, I believed that this spell would work. 'Just a small spell', I had told him. The lies rolled off my tongue. He believed me. The things you do for love, for eternity. An eternity together.

That was what he deserved and it was what took his last breath. My hands glided over him, preserving his body. Never would he leave me, dead or alive. The spell, the one of immortality, was a dangerous one. Never to be trusted, never to be done.

I did it for love.

That was the simple reason. My mind bickered. Just do it! Don't do it! I heard myself fight against Alec. That's what I was the demon, he was the angel. In reality and in my head, couldn't be more ironic. I was the son of the fifth ruler of hell. Love doesn't run through my blood.

Alec was different. He was an angel in disguise. Hidden behind his raven hair was the kind and caring boy I had come to love. The boy who was destined to die in my hands at only twenty. Why couldn't it be me, he was too young.

I tasted the tears before I felt them. They ran down my cheeks in floods, giving me no time to breathe.

'Please wa-.' A sob rose from my throat and cut off my plea. What could I do now? He was dead. Dead men never return; I had learnt that the hard way.

I knew what I was about to do and it wasn't pretty. I prepared myself, cutting off my magic. The one thing that could save me, even if I didn't want it.

If Alec was going to die, so was I. The climb to the roof was an easy one and one I made often. Being a warlock did not mean that I couldn't have the strength that a shadowhunter had. Although, I would never compare to Alec.

The roof was large, covering the space of my loft and more. I walked the edge and stood there, looking at the ground that was metres away, and knew this was what I wanted. I dangled one foot off the edge and prepared myself for the fall.

** ALEC **

The magic ran through me like electricity. It burnt but I couldn't escape the pain so instead, I endured it. The whole world was flashing white, then black, then white again. Blue sparks flashed in my vision even behind my closed eyes. I knew the magic was working but I could feel that something was wrong.

Magnus was using too much strength, the magic was weakening. The spell wasn't over. I felt a sharp pain in my heart as the white stopped. It was all black- but I was awake. I was thinking. If this was death I couldn't help but fear.

I was trapped inside my own mind for who knows how long. The agony in my heart died down. I went to feel it but my body wasn't there. It was if I was a floating spirit, maybe I was. I could still feel the pain in my body but I was no longer in it, neither was I looking at it. I just- existed. Nowhere and everywhere.

I let myself drift off. It seems that even in death, you can sleep.

-

My eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the light. I was awake, so much for being dead. I felt like I should be excited but as I woke up and felt the world again, I felt the pain. 'Magnus!' I croaked out, hoping he was still here.

I was still in his apartment. Slowly falling off the bloodied leather sofa. I stood up on shaky legs but could stand well enough to see out the window. I scanned the apartment quickly but found nothing. He must have gone out. I wanted to see him, I needed answers. I didn't remember much but I did remember the feeling of emptiness, the darkness and...demon pox. Ok, that was new. I had no recollection of anything of the sort but that was the first thing that came to mind- demon pox.

I felt the confusion but it all came flooding back at once. The spell. The spell of immortality. I looked down at myself and nothing seemed to be different but I felt queasy. Not the normal type but I had a feeling, something was wrong.

I knew what it was. Magnus wouldn't leave me. He should be here, why wasn't he here? I felt the hammer start in my head again and clutched it as if to claw the pain out. 'Ugh!' I shouted and held my head out the window hoping the outside air would clear my head even a little bit. It did nothing for the pain but it cleared my thoughts. I looked up and saw a foot dangling over the edge. They looked as if they were about to fall and I braced myself to catch them though I wasn't sure it was even possible from the window. If they jumped far enough I wouldn't be able to reach them.

The foot dangled for a while and I felt my arms tense in anticipation. I tried shouting up at them but my throat was dry and my voice too quiet to hear. In an instant, both feet fell and they flung themselves towards the ground. I couldn't help the scream escape my mouth as I reached my hand out of the window.

They plummeted down fast but my shadowhunter senses kicked in and I grabbed their arm only metres before it would have broken both our arms.

I closed my eyes and let out a sigh of relief but as I opened them I nearly dropped the person's hand, the very familiar hand.

'Magnus.' I croaked.


	12. Maxwell Lightwood Bane Is Babysat

‘Max! Come down, please!’ Alexander called out as Magnus stood beside him, filing his nails gracefully. I peered out from my bedroom door to see both my parents in dashing suits, ready to go on their dinner date- not that I knew that at the time. I scampered down the stairs and smiled at my two dads but looked at them curiously. ‘Why are you both in suits, daddies?’ They chuckled quietly.

‘We are going on what adults call a date so for tonight someone else will look after you.’ Alec cooed softly, bringing me onto his knee. I was small for a five-year-old and I fit nicely on Alec’s left knee, balancing slightly on my other daddy’s leg too.

‘Whose looking after me?’ I asked, leaning my head onto father’s chest, swinging my legs as I did.

‘You know my brother Jace?’ I nodded rapturously. I remembered Alec’s parabatai, Jace and how he was believed to be one of the best shadowhunters on this planet. He was as good as my father but my father would always be the best, in my eyes anyway.

‘Jace is the one coming tonight; he should be here any second.’ I jumped off my father’s legs and began to scurry around excitedly, making sure all my plastic weapons were on show along with a few of my father’s swords that he didn’t know I’d taken.

Daddy smiled at me softly, his cat eyes reflecting the setting sun in the window whilst my father looked in denial that the scene in front of him was happening. ‘Max! Give me those swords!’ He shouted, although rather nicely. I looked at him timidly but stood my ground. My father was much taller than me, though, and I barely made it up to his knee so as he loomed over me, I began to cower back. But, I stood my ground. My father often persuaded me to stop playing with weapons but I never would because weapons were fun and I saw father with them all the time so that means I deserve them too.

Just as father was about to get angry, there was an obnoxiously loud knock on the door. That could only mean one person, Jace. Father went to answer the door and left me with daddy, who was smiling deviously. ‘You can't play with those with father in the room, I've told you that before.’ He lectured but I was glad that he didn't forbid me from playing with weapons in its entirety, only when father was around. Daddy was the nice one but that didn't mean I didn't love them both equally. I loved them both too much to express.

Jace came into view and I smiled brightly at him and he gaped at me. He didn't see me often and it was probably two years since I had last seen him. I had been prohibited from leaving the house when the magic had begun and now that I was at least moderately in control, I was glad to see a few familiar faces.

‘Max, my bro.’ He smiled, his hands readying for a handshake. I followed exactly what he did and after a minute of fumbling, we had made the coolest handshake ever.

Daddy looked at us smiling albeit that my father looked rather jealous. My father was jealous of a lot these days. Daddy said it was because he wouldn't be around as long as he was. The thought sent a frown to my face but within a second I was smiling gleefully as Jace picked up one my father’s swords and examined it carefully.

‘How did Max get my sword, Alec.’ He laughed, the noise echoing throughout the small living space.

‘I have no idea but anyway, Magnus and I are heading out now. And Max, clear those weapons away.’ He sighed wistfully and grabbed my daddy’s hand and dragged him from the room- a small smile emerging on both of their faces. It had been a long time since either of them had been alone too.

‘So, Max, what do you want to do?’ Jace asked curiously, probably sure of the answer already.

‘Sword fight!’ I squealed and rushed to one of my plastic swords as Jace did the same. A bright smile was plastered on both of our faces as I pointed my sword upwards and he pointed his down. The height difference would be a challenge but the oh-so-strong Maxwell Lightwood Bane could do it.

‘Fight!’ Jace announced and it commenced. We both ran around childishly, Jace looking as if he enjoyed it just as much as I did. I had overheard my parents talking about Jace’s wife, Clary, stopping him from his childish antics and I could only assume this had been an escape. I wondered why she hadn't been there too but I was dragged from my thoughts as I felt a blade on my back.

I spun around and faced Jace, both of us dancing in a patch of moonlight, glistening off the swords ethereally.

I jabbed forward and hit his stomach and he groaned, pretending to fall back. Although, at the time, I believed I had stabbed him and I was victorious.

‘Healing tune activated.’ He shouted, jumping to his feet with a raucous laugh.

‘That's cheating!’ I whined but he just smirked and held his sword up again. He pretended to jab me but even though he would have missed anyway, I sent a few small sparks that way and suddenly the sword was being pushed away.

Jace laughed whole-heartedly and spoke: ‘who's the cheater now, huh?’ He asked, both sending us into a minute of laughing, loud enough for the neighbours to hear.

I was enjoying this, it was like playing with someone of my own age but maybe that was the danger. Someone of my own age didn't know what to do when my magic got out of hand. Someone of my own race would have known, even. But, Jace wasn't like me, neither was father. And, in that moment, I realised, I was so screwed.

‘Jace!’ I looked down panicked to me hand which was now alight. The flames licked at my skin but never burnt it. It still stung and I had failed to extinguish it even on my third attempt. Jace began to panic as well and all went downhill from there.

By the end of the night, the loft was trashed and much of the furniture was burnt to a crisp. Jace and I had turned it into a game, that had calmed me down and somehow the situation wasn’t serious anymore. It was just a game. We continued on after that, even when my magic was under my control again. I loved it. He was kind. He wasn't scared. I was thankful for that.

Although, I wasn't so thankful when my father came back. The door had creaked open and suddenly, I saw too shocked figures. One laughing slightly but the other- furious.

My father was that man. He was angry more than I had ever seen him and the moments to follow where not what a child should have seen.

I quite enjoyed it, though, because despite my liking of Jace. I quite enjoyed the black eye my father gave him.


	13. Mr Teacher: Mr Bane

The bell rang and the students flooded into their classrooms, a hoard of bustling teenagers not ready to learn. Alec, on the other hand, was rather excited. It was now his second week at this high school and so far, he was loving it. He hadn’t had to talk to a soul, no one bothered him and more importantly, he had his favourite teacher- Mr Bane.

Mr Bane, despite his glamorous appearance, was rather good at teacher across a board of subjects so it had just so happened that he taught Alec: Science, English, French and Art. Alec loved all of them and he could no longer be sure whether it was because of his perfect teacher of his love for the subject. In all truth, he really was horrific at art but with Mr Bane, or Magnus, by his side, he didn’t mind.

It had even gotten so far that they called each other by their first names. Of course, many teachers call Alec, well, Alec but Magnus was different. Alec was the first name he remembered. Alec was always the first name it called. And, it seemed that Alec wasn’t the only with an obsession.

Alec now sat in one of Magnus’ lessons, English and just let himself wallow in the sound of Magnus’ voice reading some of the most known, most beautiful, poems of the twentieth-century. Alec was only brought out of his reverie when Jace, his one, and only friend, nudged him on the shoulder.

English, sadly, was the one he didn’t quite enjoy so much because no matter how close he was with Jace, he was oblivious in so many ways. The fact that Alec was gay, for one, and his obvious crush for Magnus coming along with it. So, whenever Alec zoned out in English, Jace had made it his duty to wake him up before the teacher noticed. Magnus did notice and he never cared. In fact, he loved it.

Although, this time, when Magnus turned around, something that had never before happened. It took some confidence from Magnus and even some of his reputation. ‘Alec! Stay after class, I won’t have you falling asleep in my lessons.’ Snickers echoed around the room and Alec blushed heavily. He knew that Magnus hadn’t seen him zone out nor had Alec been asleep. Magnus wanted to talk to him; it was as if his dream had come true.

Alec sat through the lesson with his arms folded, leaning back in his chair. He feigned boredom for the sake of passing time. He looked around, knowing it was impossible to really get in trouble now, and began to observe what he saw. There were a horrifying number of people on their phones and Alec could barely contain the rage he felt that they weren’t listening to Magnus. How was even possible? Even so, they would be the ones to fail so he no longer cared. They were the drop outs, that much was clear.

Then, there was the group of giggling girls tucked away in the corner and Alec couldn’t believe he hadn’t heard them in the what he thought was a silent classroom.

Alec turned around, skipping over the shy kids that he would probably be accounted under and focused on Magnus once more. ‘Class dismissed!’ He called only a few seconds before the bell rang. The students bustled out like a hoard of bulls but Alec stood still, observing his surroundings again until the very last student had left.

Magnus smiled at him and peered out the door and locked it, a smirk on his face. ‘Alec.’ He smiled brighter and approached Alec, who gulped nervously.

‘Magnus.’ He swallowed thickly and withheld the smile he wanted to let out. He watched Magnus’ movements, his cerulean eyes focusing on Magnus’ lips. Magnus looked up at him, tracing his sight line and knew that he no longer cared for subtlety.

Without hesitation, Magnus’ lips were on his. Alec wanted to laugh, his one dream had come true. Yes, wasn't he still kissing a teacher? Wasn't this illegal? Did either care for the law anymore?

Alec pulled away first, breathing heavily, a glowing smile on his face. Magnus was the same. ‘We can't do this.’ Alec breathed but neither really cared for his words. They were there to be considered but they had spent enough time in the shadows considering the outcomes. Now, it was the for them- no matter how illegal is was. They laughed in the face of danger because even after a single kiss, they knew this could be something. The flutter in their stomach said it could be something. Their rapid pounding of their hearts in their chest said it could be something. The smiles on the faces added the final touches. This was something, already. They hadn't noticed it: the flirting, the smiles, the stares. They were both too oblivious but that obliviousness was what made the game all the more fun. If it could even be called a game anymore. This was something more.

One kiss in and Alec was ready to say those three words. Not that he did, he hadn't the confidence for that. And, neither did Magnus but that didn't stop him from leaning in and whispering in Alec’s here: ‘stay after every class.’ Alec chuckled and threw his arms around Magnus.

‘I don't believe this is happening.’ He smiled into Magnus’ chest and felt the happiest he had been in a while. They had no care for the consequences as long as they got the now. The now was all that mattered.

‘Me neither, me neither.’ Magnus murmured, knowing that this could already be love.

And, it really was. Because, a year later, Alec had left school and was now waiting for Magnus in their shared apartment. ‘Hurry up, Mags!’ He called out, laughing at his continued skill of being late for every event. Magnus was always one to make a grand entrance. Magnus stumbled out of the bedroom disappointingly gracefully and went to wrap his arms around Alec, who sat on the sofa, from above. He kissed his hair and smiled, looking at the view of New York they had from their apartment.

‘I love you.’ Magnus murmured, kissing his head once more.

‘I know, Mags. I love you too.’


	14. The Loss Of A Brother

Alec was no longer himself, Magnus knew that. They were still in Idris, they were still in the same place as his dead brother. The body had been moved, that was good news at least. But, Alec hadn’t taken it well. Alec had rampaged, he had shouted, he had cried. His strong facade broke down yet it only happened in Magnus’ presence. Magnus was the single soul he showed his emotions too- the only one he trusted.

The rest believed he was just fine. Alec still scowled, he never smiled anyway. Alec still fought and even Jace, despite the parabatai rune, didn’t notice Alec’s sadness. He only assumed it was his. Max was dead and they were all in mourning, they had only begun to concentrate on themselves. It wasn’t a bad thing, it was the natural thing. You didn’t want to hear of others sorrows when you had your own. You wanted to recover before you could hear the others stories.

But, Alec hadn’t been recovering. He was coping, he was getting through the day but every night, as he returned to Magnus, he had broken down- crying out for his lost brother. The funeral had passed and Alec was expected, now, to return to the war. He had a service to do and he would fulfil it. But, that didn’t mean he wasn’t broken.

Alec cried and continued to cry for days. Magnus was there for him each and every second but never did he heal. Alec’s brother was gone and there was nothing that he could do to change that. So, Magnus simply rubbed Alec’s back and wiped away his tears until they were all dried up.

‘I love you.’ He whispered each and every night, causing a smile that he rarely saw. Alec never smiled unless Magnus said those words. So, Magnus said those words every chance he got.

Then, a week later, the crying stopped and the need for those words along with them. The tears dried up and an emptiness ensued. No matter how much Magnus spoke, Alec never had any reaction. ‘I love you’ would bring no smile. ‘Please’ would bring no speech. Crying would reap no reaction. Everything was falling apart, including Alec, including Magnus.

Alec didn’t know what he was doing. He was too wrapped up in himself to notice. He had good reason to be. His brother was dead, after all. It really was as simple as that. His brother was dead and he wouldn’t come back.

His brother died for nothing.

That was the worst of all. Max had died because Sebastian had come and brutally murdered him because Alec had left him and Isabelle alone. He should have been there to protect them. Yet, he wasn’t. He was with Magnus: smiling, laughing, loving. Now, he regretted it all and he put that regret upon Magnus.

Alec no longer blamed himself, he blamed the two of them. ‘Alec, don’t place the blame on anyone but Sebastian.’ Magnus would murmur, burying his head in the crook of Alec’s neck. Nothing came of his pleas. They were answered with thinned lips or narrowed eyes. Alec couldn’t just move on from this.

The next day, Magnus gave up. Magnus left Idris and gave Isabelle the job to comfort Alec. But, that only ended worse than before. Isabelle was even more to blame than the two of them. She was there. Why had she failed to protect Max? What was worse than Alec’s blame was Isabelle’s. Isabelle blamed herself more than the rest. She was there after all. So, Magnus had left her the impossible job of taking the blame more than she already had. Magnus had been selfish and given up the burden.

The day that Alec came back to Idris was the day that Magnus was happy again. Alec came to his apartment, a sad smile on his face. ‘I’m so sorry.’ He whispered, a tear rolling down his cheek- followed by no more. They knew that it couldn’t solve everything but those words sent them both flying into each other’s arms. ‘I’m so sorry.’ Alec repeated, then again and again.

Magnus listened. Listened to everything. Alec sat him down and explained it all. He explained his problems, who he blamed, that he never stopped loving him. They never knew their first argument would be so severe but that was all part of the relationship. It made it seem real, not just a fantasy. So, somehow, they were both glad.

Of course, Alec was still in mourning. Each and every day he prayed for Max despite holding no religion. Magnus joined him some days. They went through the rest of the rollercoaster together. Because, for them, there was no other way.

‘Magnus, I need to go back to the Institute!’ Alec called out, a gentle smile on his face. Magnus smirked.

‘And you expect me not to come with you? You think wrong, Alexander.’ Magnus laughed, shrugging on his coat.

‘Magnus! My parents are going to be there. After what happened in Idris, they aren’t too happy.’ It was clear that Alec was referencing their kiss they shared in front of the entire body of the Clave. Neither were embarrassed about it actually, they were both quite glad for it but it was clear that Alec’s parents were extremely embarrassed about it.

Magnus didn’t care, though. His parents would have to accept it sooner or later. Alec was their son after all. ‘Let’s go.’ Alec smiled, grasping at Magnus’ hand. They then left the apartment and headed to the Institute, hand in hand, smiles gracing their faces.

‘Are you alright now?’ Magnus asked curiously. Alec simply smiled and locked eyes with his lover.

‘I’m doing as well as I can be. You’re with me now, that’s all I could ever ask for.’ Magnus smiled brightly, Alec mimicking the action.

‘How are the rest of your family doing then. I mean, they don’t all have me.’ Magnus joked, hoping that it would bring a smile rather than a frown to Alec’s face. Alec was still fragile and Magnus would only blame himself if Alec was to break.

‘I think they are doing just fine. We all have each other. None of us are alone.’ They both continued to smile, not finding a reason to let it fall. They reached the Institute soon after and despite Alec’s parents’ glares, all was great. They all talked, joked, laughed because that would be what Max would want them to do.

They had to keep living for the dead to be happy- no matter how hard that was.


	15. To Hell And Back

Magnus was panicking. Alec was gone- taken- and he was failing to find a solution. Alec had gone to hell, taken by Magnus’ own father. It was Magnus’ fault, no one could deny that: a spell gone wrong. It was common for one to summon the wrong demon but Alec’s involvement had blown the situation out of proportion.

Magnus had warned Alec of the dark magic he was performing and after hours of arguments, mostly Alec trying to persuade him not to, the demon was present. That demon was Asmodeus. Asmodeus never left without a deal being put in place first. His price, Alexander. That was simply for being summoned.

Alec, despite Magnus’ protests, had gone with the demon- if only to save Magnus. Magnus, devastated, began to work on only more dark magic to counteract it. He was going to hell. Magnus Bane was choosing to go to hell. All for a boy, a shadowhunter at that.

He wanted to laugh, he had once vowed that he would never fall for a shadowhunter and now he was going to literal hell and back to save him. Magnus couldn’t know what was about to happen. That was how their story began- one incredibly long, messy story. Hell was only the beginning.

-

I ran, ran as fast as I could. The man chased me, equipped only with a suit and a tie. Looking back, I remembered why I was running. His eyes flashed a bright amber and I flinched at the sudden light, falling to the ground as I tripped over a stone I hadn’t seen my path. I looked to the ground, red. I was in hell. How had I forgotten? I was in hell.

‘Magnus!’ I called out as the beast trod on my back with its wolf-like foot. It was a mutant, a demon mutant. A cross between what the human world called a wolf and a man. To me, a lycanthromo. A silly name in my opinion but the name still brought a chill to my bone.

I had no weapons, I wasn’t safe. Then, nothing. I was in that black room again. I was in nothingness again. The room was black and only black. Was it even a room? It was as if my eyes were shut but I could feel them wide open. I saw nothing. Not a peep of light came from any nook or crevice. I was sealed in airtight and I was beginning to struggle to breathe.

I looked down, I could see myself. Was that possible? I began to hyperventilate. I couldn’t breathe. I couldn’t breathe. I couldn’t breathe. ‘Magnus.’ I gasped. It seemed he was the only thing I could bring myself to speak anymore. ‘Magnus.’ I repeated: nothing. I don’t think I could even hear the words. It was as if my ears weren’t there. It was as I wasn’t there. I could see myself but all my other senses were shut off.

I couldn’t feel. I couldn’t hear. I couldn’t taste. I couldn’t smell. But, I could see. What kind of punishment was this?

‘It was what you asked for.’ A familiar voice called out as if it were the on the other side of the room. But, it wasn’t. I couldn’t hear them. I was simply processing the words in my mind. They weren’t speaking these words, they were sending them. ‘You seem so confused, young shadowhunter. Maybe it’s time I revealed the real world.’ And that the man did.

I felt so cold and a felt suffocated. My air was really running out yet I wasn’t going to be here for long. But, where was here. ‘You’re about to find out.’

-

The darkness erupted into light and blinded Alec painfully. It was...lava. Yes, that was magma. The rock was red. It was the perfectly stereotypical representation of hell.

‘Oh, wait. That isn’t it.’ The scenery changed and Alec felt as his feet began to freeze. He looked down, no shoes and...ice, lots of ice. He flung his head up. It was all ice.

‘One more try.’ The man spoke patronisingly. The scenery fractured like a picture frame revealing hell’s true form. Alec, in reality, was in a palace. A grand one at that. It was made of gold, simply. It was just gold, there was no hint of anything else. Even the cloth looked as if they had been made from gold dust. Alec was almost as in awe as he was in fear. ‘There it is.’ He smiled wickedly, his suit creasing as he leant forward, resting his head on his arms, examining his prey.

‘Oh, how pretty. I understand why my son loves you. He must be missing you so terribly.’ He mocked Alec with a cruelty only demons could muster.

‘Leave Magnus out of this.’ Alec spat, taking deep breaths to calm down. Attacking a higher demon with no weapons would do him no good.

‘But, how can I? This is Magnus’ punishment after all, is it not?’ Asmodeus laughed, leaning back in his chair, smoothing the creases in his formal attire. ‘Oh, he’s trying to save you! Summoning me won’t work.’ A panicked look suddenly was brought to his face as the room vanished in a white flash. It was as if a bomb had exploded in that very room and the deafening light brought Alec to his knees.

‘Magnus.’ He breathed as he opened his eyes again to reveal Magnus, fuming as he performed the summoning spell from the book in front of him.

‘Impossible.’ Asmodeus breathed, his eyes wide.

‘Nothing’s impossible. I’m your son after all. The things I do for love.’ Magnus breathed, thrusting his hands forward, an invisible force throwing both Alec and Asmodeus into an invisible wall. No, only Alec hit that wall. Asmodeus was gone. Magnus had rid him of this dimension and kept Alec. He had saved him.

It seemed all too easy.

Nothing was that easy.

Alec only realised when he looked up. Magnus was on the floor. Was he breathing? Alec couldn’t be sure. Alec couldn’t move. He was still inside the barrier.


	16. To Heaven And Back

‘Magnus!’ He screamed, slamming his fist against the shield. ‘Magnus!’ He called out once more, a stray tear spilling from his eye. What was going on? No. No, no, no, no. This wasn’t happening. Was it? Magnus was leaving. The immortal was dying before the mortal.

What a pitiful death.

‘Magnus!’ Alec screamed, a strangled sob wrenching his throat. ‘Magnus, come back! Magnus, please!’ He screamed, his lungs burning. ‘This isn’t happening, this isn’t happening, this isn’t happening…’ he repeated it. Maybe, sooner or later, he would actually believe it.

He could no longer see, the tears masking his vision like darkness to the light. He was blind to what was happening around him. I think he was having what most call a panic attack. He had never experienced one before. This feeling was foreign and more painful than any battle wound had ever been.

He was shaking, now, uncontrollably, as he watched his lover fade like dust in the wind. ‘Alec!’ He shot his head to his left, unable to see what was happening. There was a flash of gold, followed by a string of red and a flood of black. The shapes were indecipherable.

One of the blurs slammed into the wall, falling back at the invisible force, whilst the others both embraced Magnus, masking them with their soft shapes.

Alec couldn’t see a thing. No one could see a thing through the flood of tears. Why were those shapes even there in the first place? They had no place here. This was Alec’s home. Why were people intruding? Who were these people?

‘Alec!’ His ears heard it loud and clear but he refused to acknowledge the shape of a boy to his left, slamming against the glass that couldn’t be shattered. ‘Alec.’ The boy fell to his knees harshly, landing with a heavy thud. ‘He’s not dead. Why isn’t he responding? Alec, come on, Alec.’ The boy continued, Jace continued, looking between the girls and his parabatai.

‘Alec, come on. Come over to us.’ The girl stood, Clary, he face stricken with tears as she watched the warlocks breaths slow to almost nothing. ‘Isabelle, call a warlock. They need to fix this.’ Clary turned back to Alec, her face softening. She knew what this was better than any other shadowhunter.

She had been a mundane, once, she was taught to acknowledge that not everyone can live life with a healthy mind. Panic attacks could be common with trauma, she had one once- seeing her mother taken away. She knew what Alec needed.

‘Come on, Alec. We’re going to fix everything.’ Alec looked up, his blue eyes, a dull gray- wide and innocent. Clary spoke softly, gently and despite their common disagreements, Alec only wanted to trust Clary. Not that he knew it was her, he still was struggling to come back to his senses. He wanted to follow the calm voice, he wanted to get to safety. He no longer wanted to be alone in this cage.

Alec unfurled himself from his ball on the floor and stood on frail legs and walked with as much pride as he could muster to the other side of the tank, where the girl sat. He cleared his vision, blinking, seeing Clary next to him.

‘He’s not going to be alright, is he?’ Alec’s voice cracked and all the hearts in the room broke. They had known this was going to happen- they just always believed that the roles would be switched. Clary brought her gaze to the floor but stood, trying to match Alec’s height, or at least joining him on her feet. She peered through the glass, sighing.

‘We’re going to do everything we can if that’s like anytime before, he’s going to get through this. We all will.’ Alec nodded doubtfully and placed a hand on the barrier to steady himself. He stood but his legs gave up on him, his legs slamming to the floor just as Jace’s had. Jace, now on the other side of the room, spoke hurriedly down the phone- most presumably to another warlock as Isabelle called Catarina Fell.

‘I don’t think I can go on if he dies.’ Alec whispered, another tear falling.

‘Yes, you can. You have so much to live for, Alec. You’ve survived through millions of others deaths, if Magnus dies, you’ll go on. You’ll mourn, you’ll cry- we all will- and you will never forget him but you will go on. If not for yourself, for the rest of us.’ Clary brought her eyes to his and pleaded with a simple look. She would never let Alec die nor was she going to let Magnus.

Alec's eyes fell onto Magnus and he let another tear fall. ‘I love you.’ He mouthed, knowing Magnus couldn’t see it. He just had to say it. If Magnus was to go, he had to. He couldn’t live with himself if he couldn’t.

‘He loves you too, Alec.’ Clary spoke kindly. ‘Maybe just as much as his clothes.’ She laughed, trying anything to lighten the heavy atmosphere. There was no point in crying now. They still had time yet all they could do was wait.

‘I doubt it.’ Alec smiled weakly, memories flooding back to him. ‘He really loved his clothes.’ He laughed, tears still spilling from his eyes. Laughter was the cure for everything. Even in the darkest of times, laughter could bring light. A comfortable silence fell upon them.

‘Clary! Catarina is here!’ Jace called out as the warlock flurried into the room, panting and gasping for air.

‘Magnus.’ She breathed and flung herself towards him, already getting to work as Alec watched his hands trembling. He was still trapped. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t hold Magnus’ hand as he faded further. They were separated by nothing, it was laughable really.

Catarina held Magnus’ hand tight, chanting foreign words, Alec picking up the glimpses of Latin among them.

Minutes passed.

Then an hour.

Then another two.

And, Magnus woke up.

‘Alec.’ He croaked, his voice hoarse and his eyes tired. ‘What happened?’ He gulped, focusing in on the others surrounding him. Alec looked to Catarina for answers, she hadn’t given him anything- she had been too focused on what she was doing.

‘He used too much magic. It can be fatal for a warlock. It happens rarely but it seemed that Magnus here did it for you. He ran out of power before he could break down the barrier, it seems. I think I had too. We’ll need to call in another warlock.’ The group nodded, including Alec, who hadn’t yet made it to his feet.

‘No, I need to get Alec out.’ Magnus rolled over, groaning, stretching out a hand but he was too weak for even a simple spell, never mind breaking a barrier spell.

‘It’s fine, Magnus. I’ll be out soon.’ Alec smiled, breathing heavy. He just wanted to hold Magnus but for now, he was just stuck in this cage.

-

‘There, it’s down.’ No one listened to the warlock send by the Clave as Alec flung himself out and into Magnus’ arms, who could still barely stand but refused to sit down as his Alexander was freed.

‘Don’t ever do that again.’ Alec murmured into Alec’s shoulder, smiling in glee.

‘I won’t...I think.’ Magnus chuckled as Alec shook his head, exasperated, he had given up on getting Magnus to promise things. He would only break it later.

‘I love you.’ Alec spoke, pulling away so he could see Magnus’ face.

‘I love you too.’


	17. A Wedding Without You

I had always liked to believe that Alec would be the one to see his son get married, with me by his side I had hoped. They had expectations of him. They knew he would do anything for his son. I, on the other hand, hadn't a single one of those expectations. I was Magnus Bane, after all. I was impulsive, flamboyant and had a knack for disappearing to foreign countries for extensive periods of time. Therefore, gaining the label of irresponsible and since Alec had gone, it seemed Max could no longer even think of me as his father. But, this was Max's wedding- it wasn't as if I couldn't turn up.

Alec was the only one could get away with that.

He had died a long time ago, in fact, so it wasn't as if he could make it anyway. The thought set my stomach reeling, flipping as if trying to churn up the sick that was inevitably going to spill- it happened every time I thought of him. I wasn't irresponsible; I didn't run because I didn't care. I ran because I knew it was for the best. I knew I reminded them all of him. Even my own son. He had looked at me with such hatred when I had returned home without him. I had made it out alive- Alec had not been so fortunate.

Still, the invitation to the wedding had been placed upon his desk by his son himself when he had finally come home. Max had taken residence in my apartment and upon my departure, he had called it his own. My wedding gift to them was the lease for the place- he and his partner would be happy there...just as Alec and I were.

'Magnus, hurry up.' Max rushed out, his voice neither angry nor happy. He seemed irater than anything else. He had stopped calling me father a long time ago and it only brought that familiar sickness back to my stomach. It seemed that was family now was to me.

A sickness.

'I'm coming, you know I have to look good for this!' I shouted as gently as I could as if not to irritate him further. Despite our relationship still being intact, it was on shaky ground and a nudge was all that was needed for it to fall apart.

'Getting a suit on should not be that hard, Magnus!' He complained, banging on the locked door. 'We have five minutes; I'm leaving without you if you aren't out by then.' I knew to trust his words and began to quicken my pace.

'Makeup takes more than five minutes!' I panicked, dabbing it on the all the more quickly.

'You don't need it... use your magic if you're that desperate!' I could tell his temper was beginning to slip- his was shorter than either mine or Alec's, it hadn't been a perk when he was younger but now it did come in handy for events such as there.

When I finally did unlock the bathroom door, we had less than thirty seconds and Max was dragging me to the taxi outside, refusing to portal there. His partner was human and although she did know of his magical abilities, they tended not to enjoy the fiasco that came along with it. So, in turn, Max had made it a redundant part of his life and only used it when it had to be used.

Sadly, that was just not how magic worked and you could see the lack of use taking its toll on the boy- whose thirty years of life had left him still looking rather young. Still, he battled through it and unlike me, didn't give up at the first chance he had. He had stayed strong and I was more than proud to call him my son because of it- even if he refused to call me his father.

The taxi journey was short. The wedding was being held in Brooklyn and there was no need to take any route longer than necessary, meaning we arrived with at least half an hour spare, much to Max's dismay- he liked to prove a point. 'See! We didn't need to hurry!' I groaned, pushing myself out of the taxi and towards the building that it would be held in. It was almost church-like but it was clear that there were no religious connotations to the place apart from the angel out from and even that was more of a show for the shadow world than anything else.

'Yes, we did. We would have missed our taxi otherwise.' I still groaned loudly, trudging through the ornate, wooden doors and to the private space at the back where Max could prepare. He would be the one to stand at the alter meaning he had arrived early for the occasion whilst his partner would be coming when the ceremony began. All that was left to do was calm his nerves and something told me that I wasn't the best to do so.

'Calm down.' I stated, almost blankly, not doing much to help. Max's breathing had begun to quicken rapidly, his breaths shallow, almost fast enough to be passed as a panic attack. It was the first sign that he was nervous at all. Max had always had a strong facade and suddenly, as the time began to near, it had broken down.

'How the hell am I supposed to calm down.' He began to shake, his voice still strong but showed such raw emotion that I almost brought him into a hug but I knew he would just push me away. 'I'm still young, in warlock terms, it took you centuries to marry dad and look at me, only thirty and I'm already marrying. This is all too sudden. Did dad feel like this when he got married to you? He was in his early twenties after all. I want Dad back.' His words all formed as one, his sentences not matching the last. His thoughts had just run off his tongue, no coherent words coming out. But it was clear what was causing this, grief. It was the grief for his lost father. Despite years passing, he still missed his father as much as I did and neither of us had truly recovered from the event. Hesitance still encasing me, I brought my arms around him and took him to my chest, cradling him as if he was a baby again. 'I know you miss him, I do too.' I whispered, his breaths calming minimally as I repeated the phrase like a mantra.

Minutes passed before his breathing became anywhere near healthy and I quickly loosened my grip only to be brought back into his arms. 'I missed you too, dad.' He addresses me, tears still staining his cheeks. For the first time in years, I smiled truthfully. I squeezed him tight and let the memories of him being a boy again fill my mind.

'I love you, now let's get you married to the one you love.' I pushed him back gently and gave him a strong look and a pat on the shoulder before we both stood and wiped away his tears together. He gave himself a quick look in the mirror and gave himself the all clear before standing in front of the door that would change his life.

'I'm glad you're here for this.' He whispered, turning back before pushing the door opening and stepping through. I followed closely behind him, taking the role of best man due to Max's unfortunate lacking in the friend's department. But it seems that because of today, I wouldn't just be there to fill in a role but to be his best man throughout life. We had just cleared away the past with a few simple words and we knew it. We knew we couldn't live without each other, just as much as he wouldn't be able to live without the one he was marrying. Just as I failed to live without Alec. But, that didn't mean I had to die, it simply meant I had to keep him in my heart.

'You're father would be proud.' I whispered in his ear just as the grand doors opened and the ceremony began.

'I know he would.'


	18. Rewind Pt I

'Magnus, for the last time. NO!' Alec demanded, giving Magnus no time to argue.

'Alec! It's a great idea! Max can stay with Isabelle and Simon whilst we're away! Hawaii is not far!' He pleaded, waving the tickets frantically in Alec's face. Alec was stubborn but susceptible to Magnus' far-too-big puppy eyes.

'Fine.' He breathed, his lips twitching into a shy smile.

'YAY!' Magnus screamed out loud, bringing Alec into a joyful hug- smothering his face in quick kisses. 'I'm making the portal now! Go pack!' He squealed. 'Max is already at Isabelle's and don't worry, I packed.'

Alec took a deep breath and glared at Magnus playfully. 'You knew I would give in, didn't you?' Magnus replied with an egotistical smile and shrugged before closing his eyes and concentrating on making the portal, he was too much of a snob to take any mundane transport.

Alec huffed and dragged his feet towards the bedroom. As soon as he entered, Chairman Meow curled around his feet and Max ran in. 'Daddy! Daddy! You're going! Do I get to hang out with Sherman!' Alec sighed but made no attempt to correct him, just brought him into a warm hug.

'Let me guess, you were in on this too.' Max nodded childishly and ran out, obviously looking for his other father, Alec didn't mind his son and just carried on rushing a collection of black t-shirts into a small duffel bag. 'Magnus!' He called out, he ran in instantly, still seemingly paranoid whenever Alec called on him- the war had affected everybody.

As soon as Magnus realised it was nothing and that Alec was just calling for help, he laughed at himself before reaching into the wardrobe. He entered the overly-sized wardrobe, more of a room than anything else, and stood inside for a nerve racking amount of time. Alec soon became tired of waiting and called for Magnus. He soon appeared holding an array of black jumpers and a weary look on his face. 'Do you own anything OTHER than black!' He exasperated. Alec shook his head timidly, a blush creeping onto his face.

'I should have known.' Magnus sighed before muttering, 'come on, we'll get something when we get there.' He smirked and held out his hand, waiting for Alec to take it. 'You just missed Izzy, they took Max but the portal is all ready to go! Honeymoon try two!' Magnus laughed whilst Alec scowled, he would like to forget the first honeymoon even happened- Peru was obviously not the right place.

'You ready?' He asked as Alec as his grip tightened. Alec nodded feverishly, still unsure of the portal route they were taking. Magnus gave him a quick peck on the cheek before murmuring 'nothing can go wrong in his ear'. Then, they stepped through.

And everything went wrong.

-

It wasn't anything new to wake up feeling groggy after going through a portal but this, this was worse. Alec's head was on fire whilst Magnus felt like his muscles could barely move.

'Magnus,' Alec croaked 'what have you done.' Magnus replied simply with a grunt, his throat felt like sandpaper and his mind was struggling to comprehend words.

Alec looked up at his surroundings, hoping to find some sort of clue to where they were. All he could see was what looked fairly similar to the London Institute, except for the fact that many of the objects seemed to be in much more pristine conditions.

'Magnus, how the hell did we end up in the London Institute?' Alec asked, struggling to stand on his own two feet. Magnus' head shot up and ignoring the blood rushing to his head, he took in his surroundings.

Suddenly, his eyes shot open. 'Alec...' Magnus paused, looking unsure of himself. 'I think I just found out the way to time travel...' Magnus choked out, unsure of what else to say.

Alec shot a glare at Magnus, was he supposed to believe that Magnus had managed to get them to go back in time? Only did he believe it when he saw Magnus' truly petrified eyes.

'Magnus...what has happened to us.' Magnus' eyes were still agape with fear, he just shook his head and made his way to his feet.

'Tessa!' He called out, warily. Alec shot his head to look at Magnus, Tessa? As in Theresa Grey. What had they got into?

'Magnus! What brings you here!' I light voice called out before a beautiful, young Tessa came out from the next corridor. 'And what the hell are you wearing?!' She stared shocked at both of them. 'Will, do you know what's going on?' Alec looked around, expecting Will Herondale to enter the room to find no one new. That's until he noticed that Tessa was staring right at him. 'You're wearing those awfully odd clothes too! Magnus, what have you done!' Alec' face turned bright red when he finally realised what was going on. He didn't realise him and Will would look that similar.

Magnus, on the other hand, was holding in the laughter. He smiled at Alec and wrapped his arm around his waist- just making the blush rush to Alec's cheeks harder.

'Well, I'm sorry Tessa but Will and I have some much important business to attend to.' He stroked Alec's cheek before bringing him in for a kiss. Alec looked at him shocked before realising what he was doing. Poor Tessa, he thought but nonetheless allowed Magnus to kiss him.

At that very moment, a very angry Will Herondale stormed into the room. 'Can ducks please just get out of my way!' He screeched before entering a room of two kissing men and a shocked looking Tessa.

It was like the whole world froze for a second.

1 seconds.

2 seconds.

3 seconds.

'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!' Will screamed, sounding oddly like a girl. 'Why is there a man, who looked oddly like me, kissing Magnus Bane in front of my wife who doesn't seem to be able to comprehend any of this!'

Magnus finally let go of Alec before strolling over to where Will stood and took a deep bow. 'Magnus Bane of the future, nice to meet you again, Will Herondale.' 


	19. Rewind Pt II

'Magnus Bane of the future, nice to meet you again, Will Herondale.' Magnus laughed under his breath but nonetheless stayed bowed as if to save himself from the wrath of one of the major shadowhunters of his generation, mostly due to his relation to both Brother Zachariah and Tessa Grey.

Will, now shell-shocked, said nothing leading Alec to decide that it was best to come to stand next to Magnus again, skipping the bow, and held out his hand- hoping that it was still a custom back then.

Alec had always had an interest in history but to study extensively on the rights of passage of a certain time was uncommon for him, he was more about learning 'fighting techniques' that how to say hello.

Magnus, finally having risen from his position, laughed at Alec's petrified face. 'Alec, I believe that you know of these people.' Magnus announced, somehow making Alec blush with even the simplest of words. Without hesitation, Alec nodded and allowed Magnus to push his outcast hand due to the knowledge that neither party was going to shake it. Both Tessa and Will seemed to be frozen in time and hadn't moved an inch since Magnus had decided to bow.

'Um...Magnus...how are you from the future?' Tessa asked hesitantly, taking step by step towards them, taking Will behind her until both couples were face to face.

Magnus just shrugged and laughed the question off. 'Ignoring that, I want to know how you two are! And...when this is.' Magnus murmured the last bit, looking at his surroundings curiously before Tessa spoke up, addressing Magnus seemingly forgetting Alec's existence.

'Well, ironically, it seems you only just left to go to Peru.' Magnus paused when Alec burst into fits of laughter, almost falling with ecstasy.

'Magnus! We have to go to Peru. You always refuse to tell me what happened...WAIT UNTIL JACE HEARS OF THIS!' He laughed, forgetting about their company. It was unusual for Alec to be this outgoing in front of others but something about the sentence had just caused him to break lose.

Tessa and Will decided it was best to stay still, letting the possible situations run through their minds, whilst Magnus just blushed heavily- showing even through his heavy foundation.

When Alec had finally stopped laughing, silence fell and each and every person seemed to be stuck in their own minds.

'Jace?' Will asked, trying to piece the puzzle together.

'Oh...um...yeah. He's my parabatai, Jace Wayland...Lightwood...Morgenstern...Herondale...forget that, he's your somewhat distance relative...I guess.' Alec mumbled, unsure of himself, and out of pure embarrassment at his previous actions, clutched at Magnus' hand and hid half his body behind his husband's.

Magnus looked warily at him, raising an eyebrow at Alec, seemingly confused that Alec's grip on his fingers was becoming almost unbearably tight. Will, on the other hand, seemed to be curious, to say the least. He had run back and after grabbing Tessa's hand, he made his way to the other couple.

'Jace, is he like me? Is he scared of ducks! Oh! Jem and Tessa, what are they like in the future...' Will went on for another few minutes, asking this and that, Magnus failing to interrupt and Alec just nodding or shaking his head when it was deemed necessary.

After a rather unauthorised pause, Will's face turned sour. 'You say this Jace boy is like me. He seems to share common characteristics though if I do say so myself, I do not believe myself to be narcissistic-' He was cut off by Magnus snorting but continued after shooting him a murderous glare. 'Anyway, though I seem to have your looks so I'm guessing we're somehow related too. Off topic, though, there is a single test that a Herondale must pass to be in my good books.' Another silence fell as Will waited for suspense to rise before spitting out the question.

That single stupid questions.

'Does he know the demon pox song?' The anticlimax seemed humongous. Magnus simply snorted again whilst Alec nodded his head reluctantly and Tessa, finally making a movement, sighed.

Will smiled and seemed pleased that his song had been passed down through the generations. 'Well then, I welcome you to the family, Alec. Though I'm not sure if your lover here should really be a part of the family tree.' Magnus and Will's eyes met and they shot death glares at each other before Magnus spoke, arrogance in his voice.

'He's my husband, actually, I think you should at least get your facts right.' Will took a step back, they had both forgotten- they were in Victorian London and although Magnus knew none of them was against double male relationships- marriage was simply not an option.

'June 27th, 2015. Gay marriage became legal in the US.' Magnus stated, smiling brightly at his husband. Neither of the others seemed to care, though.

'YOU'RE FROM 2015!' Will gaped, it seemed that they had failed to mention just how far back they had come. Magnus, still unsure of how he did, was unsure how he had the power to even complete the task.

Alec shrugged and leant his head on Magnus' shoulder. 'I know this is great and all Magnus but we really need to get home before something goes wrong. Max needs us.' Alec sighed into Magnus' shoulder as the room grew quieter.

'Who's Max?' Will asked, raising a single eyebrow at the both of them.

'Our son.' Magnus stated sadly, obviously realising that there was a slim chance that they wouldn't see their son for a very long time- a very, very long time. 'We adopted him not that long ago. He's a warlock, like Magnus and Tessa. We have to get back to him.' Alec mumbled, a distant look in his eyes. Over the short time they had had him, he grew to love the boy just as deeply as he loved Magnus and as long as his family was whole, he was whole.

That didn't seem to be the case anymore.


	20. Rewind Pt III

They began to work on a portal immediately. But, no one had any idea of how they had ended up in this time. Magnus, who had read most of the books the world had to offer, couldn't figure out the mystery. He had done the impossible and now, he had no idea of how to reverse it. 'Alec, calm down.' He soothed his husband as he looked through another book.

They were both studying intensely to get back their son. 'I'm sure it'll be fine, Alexander. If we really have gone to another time period, we will return to the moment we left. Max will be as clueless as the rest of the world. For them, it will be as if we never left.' Alec smiled weakly but looked up at Magnus with teary eyes.

'Magnus, I have limited time with Max compared to you. They may not realise that we have gone but I'm still ageing. I'm still losing time with Max.' Magnus sighed, bringing Alec into a hug.

'You're losing just as much as you would if we're on holiday. I know that is no consolation but it's true. You can't spend your entire life with him. You need to savour the moments we do have so that...when you're gone,' Magnus choked on his words, tears brimming in his eyes, 'we will never forget you. I don't think I ever could anyway.' Magnus let go and buried his face in a book, not wanting to see Alec's face. They had had this conversation so many times over the years they had been together; never had it gotten any easier.

They both continued flipping pages, barely giving each other a glance. 'You two need a break, it's nearly midnight.' A voice called from behind them. Alec turned around to see Tessa in the doorway- wearing a long Victorian dress. Despite the beauty of the garment, Alec was unsure of how any human could breathe in one of those corsets. Magnus laughed as he turned around to see his husband gawking at the woman's clothing. 'I once wore a dress like that.' Magnus laughed, a memory flooding back into his mind, ignoring Tessa's comment.

Alec shook his head but was in no way surprised. He looked over to Tessa and smiled. 'I think it is best that we sleep. Should we find a room, Magnus?' He asked, turning back to Magnus who nodded and smiled. They stood and followed Tessa out of the room, falling behind the trail of her dress.

It seemed that the rest of the Institute was asleep as they walked down the halls. Tessa had told them that she had waited for them to appear but they never had so in turn, she had come in to get them. 'There's no point in researching when you have no energy.' She stated, giving them both the look of a mother chastising her children.

'I know. And that is why I miss coffee. Are you sure you don't have any?' Tessa shook her head, laughing silently at Alec's comment.

'Yes, I'm sure.' Tessa sighed, leading them to the bedroom where they could stay. It was grand room, not that different to Alec's old room at the New York Institute. In fact, it was almost identical- excluding the modern technology.

'Wow.' Alec breathed. Tessa rose an eyebrow at him but he didn't reply.

'It looks exactly like Alec's room at the Institute.' Magnus explained, slightly in awe himself. Tessa simply laughed.

'What a coincidence. Well, I hope you two have a good night's rest.' She smiled and waved, leaving them be. Almost in exact synchronisation, they fell onto the bed and smiled at each other.

'We're going to get back soon.' Magnus reassured Alec, pulling him into a hug.

'I know.' Alec breathed, closing his eyes, a sudden cold feeling running through him. Magnus had already pulled away and was standing up. 'What are you doing, Magnus?' Magnus was smiling like a madman and his hands were moving as fast as lightning.

'Write them a note of thanks because we are going back to the present.' Magnus smiled, giving Alec a look of complete pride, in himself, of course. Alec nodded and hurriedly began to scribble on the piece of paper he found at the desk tucked away in the corner.

By the time he was done, the portal was finished and Alec was sprinting to Magnus' side. 'Are you ready?' He asked, his smile still gleeful and juvenile. Alec nodded and brought Magnus through the portal. He wanted to see his son, now.

Within seconds, they were back exactly where they left. The portal in front of them was gone and so were both their smiles. 'What time is it?' Alec panicked, turning to try and find a clock buried before the excessive amount of glitter in the apartment. He couldn't find one and just as he was about to scour for a clock, he was stopped by a hand gripping his arms.

'It's fine. It's no more than a few seconds after we left.' Magnus was glancing at the flashy watch on his wrist and Alec sighed in relief as he saw the time. 'So, how about that honeymoon?' Magnus teased as Alec caught his breath and calmed down.

'No, Magnus. Just. No.' He laughed, still breathing heavily. They looked at each other, smiles gracing their faces once again. 'Magnus, we just time travelled.' Alec's eyes widened as if the realisation had only just hit him.

'I need to call Tessa!' He called out, fishing his phone out of his pocket. It wasn't there. 'What do you do if you leave your phone in another timeline?' Alec began to laugh, Magnus did too. Because, they really had no idea. They continued to laugh, tears brimming their eyes. Alec got out his phone and pulled up Tessa's number. Magnus just gestured him to put his phone away, he could do it later. For now, he just wanted some more time with his husband.

'How did you do it in the end?' Alec asked, curiously, as they made their way to the sofa, together.

'Hope.' Magnus smiled, shrugging. It really had been an adventure. That was much better than Hawaii.


	21. Warriors On Land, Kings Underneath

I could say that Magnus wasn't adapt to a battlefield as soon as he stepped onto it. Yes, he had many more years upon him than I did but, despite his helpings in previous wars, he just didn't seem to fit in. There was a single explanation he had given to clear the situation better yet I only found it weighing on my shoulders more as I fought.

‘I'm here for you, Alec. I'm here to protect you, not to fight.’ His sudden out-of-placeness made sense. He wasn't going to fight, he was going to protect. Me: a shadowhunter. He was going to try and protect a warrior.

It had left him open. Despite his incredible skills of warfare, he had used them all the protect me rather than himself. It was a fatal flaw in his plan because if he were to die, he would no longer be able to protect me.

He had rushed into the situation and I was as unwilling to let him help as he was willing to protect me. In the end, my efforts were futile anyway, he still stood proudly next to me on that battlefield. The one that would win us the war against Sebastian.

So, as soon as the first battle cries roared out, we began fighting immediately. Magnus on my left and Jace on my right, both protecting me...and only one protecting themselves. Jace, slaying demons as if they were toys being hit away, found himself working with me to destroy the onslaught of newly turned dark shadowhunters, Sebastian's men. Unfortunately, Magnus hadn't realised just how crucial teamwork was. He kept barricading them away from us before letting the come one at a time so we could kill them. Yet, he hadn't put himself under that barrier. He was freely inviting monsters to slay him. He had no protection, he was giving it all to us.

‘Alec.’ I heard a groan before I heard the ring of the sword leaving a body- one that had become eerily familiar. Just, not when that sword was being taken out of an ally...or a lover.

‘Magnus!’ I screamed, letting Jace fend the last few dark shadowhunters from us as I collapsed at Magnus’ side, watching the blood spill from his stomach. He looked like he had been gutted like a fish.

‘Alec.’ He groaned, any other words swallowed by the pain. Magnus raised a hand hovering over his wound, magic spitting out like water. He was too weak, there was no saving himself. We needed another warlock but I knew, even that, without considering the time it would take, would prove futile in saving him.

Magnus was as good as dead and I would simply have to go on. ‘Fight. Don't let me stop you, fight.’ Magnus sounded so stern behind his mask of pain, twisting and contorting his face into one I was afraid of. The was the face of lost hope.

‘No, I'm staying by your side. I'll be by your side, for eternity. Okay, Mags?’ He nodded weakly and smiled as warmly as he could muster. I scanned the battlefield, only to find so many of us mourning the fallen. So many shadowhunters on their knees, praying for the deceased.

‘Magnus, please don't leave me.’ I cried, the first tears spilling across my dry cheeks, soaking the blood of others that had sprayed against them.

‘I won't.’ He reassured but it only took seconds for his breathing to slow. I knew it wouldn't be long until he was gone.

‘I love you.’ I sobbed, the words muffled by the tears spilling down into my mouth.

‘I love you too.’ He murmured before his last drop of blood was drained and he was left pale-faced, dead.

‘No. No, no, no, no, no. No!’ I screamed and suddenly the world around my burst into a bright darkness. The world was nothing to me anymore but I had one last duty to fulfill- revenge. I hadn't a clue who had sent that dreaded blade into his stomach so I had one option, kill every last one of them.

I clutched my sword in my hand, covering it in the blood of the man I loved. I remembered this, this was what I had felt with my brother. But, along with that came uselessness- I couldn't kill him. But, I could kill his men. I could avenge my love and I could punish the man who killed my brother.

I would kill in the name of family. There was no correct reason to kill but I thought that family must be one of the higher ranking ones. So, I began to slay, man after man- Jace at my side sending me panicked looks. Looks which I ignored. I just kept killing. That was my option: kill or be killed. But, I wouldn't let myself die until he had been avenged. I could join him once I was done.

And so the killing continued. Each one more agonising than the last as my muscles began to burn. My legs could barely hold me and soon enough even adrenaline couldn't hold my up. I fell to my knees, the battle still raging on around me and then...pain. I remember that agonising, blinding pain. The feeling off a blade slitting my throat. Everything slowed for just a moment, an ethereal moment where I felt nothing at all.

Some say that even in the afterlife, you're a spirit and not a body yet when I found myself an angel- I could help but feel torn. Because, I knew that Magnus was both. So, I let myself fall.

Even the lightest angels can fall and I soon found myself by his side. Magnus, the prince's son, the heir to the throne. We would both rule hell one day and maybe, just maybe, it wouldn't be as bad as we had once thought.

Death is a dreaded place yet I found that it had given me eternity. Eternity with the man I loved. A crown upon both of our heads- neither of us hungry for power. We were the most powerful of demons yet both of us only tried to do good. We were the demons that did not break. We were the anomaly- for eternity.


	22. Happier

[I didn’t think it would ever come to this, did I?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8TpcBDJZsJA) 

It was the one thing that didn’t seem to ever run through my mind. We were eternal, right? I should have seen it coming. I was too blinded by love, really. It’s been a month now...oh God, it’s been a month. I haven’t smiled in a month. I haven’t laughed in a month. I don’t think I’ve felt happiness in a month.

I don’t think I’ve ever seen you happier.

Your glittered makeup had only grown brighter as your face lights up in the smile that was oh so rare for me to see. Your clothes sparkle as you dance around, gazing into the eyes of the one you now love. The one that isn’t me.

I should have known. I was told, I was warned. You like to have fun and leave. You use people like toys. You're immortal. They die and all your guilt is gone, right? I laugh at you, Magnus. I pity you too. It’s disgraceful what you do yet everyone lets you do it. Because, we’ve all fallen so deep in love with you. How can we not let you take us on the ride? How could we deny the fun? How could we deny the luxury that you brought along with you wherever you go?

The more I think about it, it was never _you_ that excited me. It was what you had. You had magic, flourish, confidence and most of all, an ability to make my self-confidence skyrocket. I struggled with fear of rejection my entire life and you made me believe that I was worthy.

You were the one person that believed me worthy and you were the one person to reject me too. It seemed I was wrong that the two are correlated.

I see you often; I think that’s what’s worst. I can’t bear to look at you but you are there so often. Your like something stuck on my back, unwanted but persistent to rub it in my face that you’re there (a small note saying ‘kick me’ written on the back of it).

The longer this goes on, the further I fall, the worse I feel, the more I cry. A month is supposed to begin to heal the wounds; they’ve only opened more. A month is supposed to stop the tears; they come in floods. A month was supposed to begin to heal _everything_ ; it’s clear that it failed.

Who was I to think you would stay? Who was I to bury that engagement ring in my pocket to give to you one day? Who was I to expect more from you than everyone else? Is that why you ran, Magnus? Expectations? Pitiful. No, this isn’t right. I didn’t want it to be like this. This was supposed to get you back, not to get you to leave. This was supposed to be my letter to you but I’m sure by now it’s shredded up- most likely by this new woman you’ve latched yourself onto. You match, I suppose. She’s glitzy, glamorous and spiteful. She’s mean, rude, horrible. I don’t know...she’s just...you.

No, I need to stop this. I need to stop blaming you. This was me in more ways than one. This wasn’t unexpected. And you...you look happier. That smile on your face is much brighter than it ever was for me and in some ways, I’m happy for you. You’re free from me- the one who was dragging you down.

This is my letter to you, Magnus, to apologise. I haven’t been...willing in all this. You let me down so kindly and I made this all shattered upon us like shards of glass. This could have been clean, happy yet I made it difficult. At least, I did for me. You still seem to have that cruel smile on your lips.

I hurt you in so many ways when you said those dreaded final words but I needed you, Magnus. In the one moment I needed you, you abandoned me. And that cruel smile is still plastered on your face. You weren’t cruel when you said it. You were so gentle, your words still laced with love but as I ran out- crying, screaming, shouting- I could see that pitiful smile grace your lips and I knew you had done what was right. How? I ask you. How, in that moment had you finally had an epitome and realised that I wasn’t the one? Do you even believe in the one?

Maybe you believe in millions.

Maybe you believe I was one of many that you could toss around. It’s true, isn’t it? This isn’t the anger speaking. You have lived centuries, Magnus, there’s no doubt that you like to move around but why hurt people in the process? Stop making people believe that you want long term. You’re scared of commitment so why the HELL did you not tell me that? Why did you just leave me? Why didn’t you tell me?

I have so many questions, Mags. I want answers but I don’t think I will get them. I don’t think this file will ever leave my computer. But, at least I wrote it. And now, when I see you, sometimes I do have a smile on my face because you look happier. So much happier. Mags, you look happier. You do. I knew one day you would fall for someone new. But, if she breaks your heart like lovers do.

Just know that I’ll be waiting here for you.


	23. Shut Up And Dance

[Magnus smiled](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6JCLY0Rlx6Q), the room lighting up with one snap of his fingers. Alec’s smiled as the hues of blue and pink reflected off his shining blue eyes. Their eyes met and suddenly their legs were bringing them together. The dance floor lit up with each step, each square coming on one at a time.

Alec couldn’t believe this was happening. It was finally happening. A bachelor party...with his husband. Just them, together- the others having retired for the night. They were too happy. They just continued to dance.

‘Magnus, it’s late we should-’

‘No, we’re going to keep going until our legs ache.’ He smiled, knowing both our wishes and grabbed Alec by his arms and begun to spin him in gentle circles.

‘Are you sure?’ Alec reiterated but Magnus just shook his head and sighed dramatically.

‘Just shut up and dance with me.’ They both laughed and grinned like fools as their fingers interlaced and they began to dance around the floor.

They twirled, spun, danced alone and danced together. All with the knowledge that they would be married tomorrow. Married. They would be together for eternity- until their death. And, in their eyes, that was a long way away. Each step was a symbol of their love, their power, their long lost fear of others opinions.

Alec had never felt braver and Magnus had never felt anymore in love. They were both the other’s first in so many ways. Alec was his first shadowhunter. Magnus was his first partner. They loved each other and nothing was going to change that. They were bound to be together.

Magnus took his arm again and began to swing him around, round and round, faster and faster, their smiles lighting up like the sun in the morning. ‘You’re holding back, Alexander.’ Magnus teased, crushing them together, dancing without their eyes ever moving away- lost in the other as if they were the answer to everything. They both saw their future in each other. This was the final moment they could pull out of this and neither even comprehended that option.

They didn’t dare look back. This was their destiny. They wouldn’t stop dancing until their legs ached and the sun went down because they loved each other and if this was another way of portraying their love- they wouldn’t even stop. They had gone through too many times and it was time now to stop and just smile. Smile for they knew they had happiness in this world- they had each other.

Alec shined as Magnus’ sequined suit sparkled under the fluorescents and Alec couldn’t help but smile wider as the colours danced around his face. Magnus did the same, the lights reflecting off Alec’s minimal jewellery and across his body. Most noticeably, the shine of the engagement ring on his finger. A much too expensive ring, in Alec’s view, but Magnus didn’t think it could be more perfect. It was Alec in every way. Bold, strong but drew the attention of everyone in the room- even if he didn’t want it.

Magnus let his head fall back, taking in the light as if it was the sun, twirling on his feet, spinning and spinning until the dizziness took over him. He stopped, panting, trying to regain his sense of stability when Alec laughed. Magnus raised an eyebrow at him, still trying not to fall over.

‘Now look who’s holding back.’ Alec teased, taking Magnus’ hand. ‘Let me lead you, I won’t let you fall.’ He whispered reassuringly before they began to turn again, Alec staying true to his word and never letting Magnus fall- even when he managed to tangle their legs and both of them almost ended up on the floor.

Both of them laughed when the music switched off. ‘I feel like that’s our cue to leave.’ Alec sighed wistfully but a smile remained on his face as he grabbed Magnus’ hand and let them out of the building and onto the streets of Brooklyn.

It looked lovely this late into the night (it wasn’t far from sunrise now). The lights were still on but the blue peaked above the horizon, telling them that they really had been dancing all night. ‘I can’t believe we just did that.’ Alec whispered, only just coming to the realisation.

‘Did what?’ Magnus feigned innocence, a sly smile twisting the corners of his lips.

‘We danced all night, Magnus. All. Night.’ He laughed.

‘What’s wrong with that, Alexander?’ He taunted, looking up at Alec, their arms wrapped around each other’s waists.

‘Magnus, our wedding is in a few hours.’ Alec laughed but it seemed he wasn’t the only one who didn’t care. This was their wedding. They could both be late for all they cared. Or almost fall asleep during the ceremony. This was _their_ wedding. Who cared what happened as long as they didn’t mind.

They were promising eternity together, that was all that mattered- there was no care to how it was done. Of course, Magnus still wanted to perfection but a lack of sleep wouldn’t cause him any trouble- nothing a bit of concealer couldn’t fix.

‘I still don’t believe you said yes.’ Magnus laughed, brushing Alec’s bangs away from his face.

‘What did you expect me to say? No?’ Alec laughed, his smile full- no restraints at all.

‘Truthfully, yes. Or just put it off as long as possible. I mean, you did take a day to decide.’ Magnus raised an eyebrow at him as if to defend his point.

‘It’s a big decision, Mags! What did you expect from me! Of course I was a nervous wreck! Now stop teasing me for it!’ He laughed. That problem had been long since sorted but that didn’t mean it wasn’t still in their memories for times such as these. Magnus had a tendency tease and Alec had a tendency to enjoy doing so.

‘We should get home.’ Magnus sighed, looking out to the horizon. The sun would most likely rise whilst they were walking home, an odd thought to the both of them- they were still so awake. Alec nodded in agreement but didn’t move from his spot. They both looked at each other. There was a beautiful stillness in the air. It was as if the world had silenced and it was just them.

They were getting married tomorrow. It still wasn’t setting in for either of them. But, that changed nothing. They were in love. They would stay in love, they knew they would- even if that was an unrealistic expectation. They had done so much for each other, they had gone to _literal hell_ for each other for God’s sake.

So, with the sun soon to rise, the two joined, their lips meeting in a loving kiss. They were getting married tomorrow...and they couldn’t be happier.


	24. The Quiet

[I watched](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vykVdJDu28A) him flutter across the room, back and forth, back and forth. Alec had never been one for shouting or arguing for that matter, this was new to him. It no longer felt new to me. After thousands of lovers and only just fewer relationships, fights were inevitable. Alec did not seem to agree with that statement. Arguments meant a relationship was failing. His first relationship was failing. He was naive. But, that didn’t change a thing. Alec was panicking. He didn’t want this to fail; he didn’t want us to fail. But, it was me in the wrong, it was me that he had to choose to forgive and somehow, it was almost clear from the beginning that he was in no place to forgive me. This was going to break us.

It was like there was a gaping hole between us, sucking us together but driving us apart. We wanted this, us, to work but he couldn’t help but back away at the first sign of danger. He had built his morals upon the protection of his family- he had never brought a relationship into the equation. And, now that it was, everything seemed to change for him. The growing distance from his family was tearing him apart but any distance from me seemed to break him down further. I told him a little distance in a relationship can be good- he took it the wrong way. Although, that was only the start. More and more comments were made and each and every time, he drew away another step. Each comment got me deeper in this mess and now look where we are, he had finally given up. We were on the verge of a breakup with neither of us willing to speak, just because I did one petty thing. I told him I was more important than his family. I didn’t mean it, it just came out. I wanted him back, he had been gone so long. Now, I had nothing to say. He, on the other hand, had much- it appeared he didn’t know what to start with. His eyebrows were furrowed in concentration as he contemplated what he was about to say. How he was going to do this. I was already ready, it didn’t matter. It did matter to him, though. This was his first breakup and he didn’t want a messy one, I knew that. He wasn’t confident in these things and he didn’t want to mess this up.

But I stopped caring about what he was thinking long ago. I wanted something else, something different. The silence, as it continued on, began to drain my life force away. I wanted him to punch, cry and scream- our blood spilling...because this silence was f*cking me up. Worse than it ever had before. It seems the more you love someone, the more it hurts- such an obvious statement but one I had forgotten over the centuries. I had lost the feeling of love so each tear in a relationship was only as bad as the one before. Now, I was in love, and it was ending.

‘I can’t do this Magnus.’

‘I know.’

Silence fell. Each forgotten word a stab at my heart. The separation, the time and space between us, felt infinite. It was as if our timelines were out of place and the gap between us was miles and not metres. Maybe we were out of sync. I was hundreds of years after all- Alec was only young, even in human terms.

Still, I waited. Waited for him to have a revelation. For his eyes to open and for everything to become clear. He knew what he would have to say and he would say it. He wouldn’t just mumble under his breath that he couldn’t do this before letting silence fall upon us once again- he didn’t even care to discuss it.

I’d rather have been black and blue, bruises scattered across my body than watch him pace across that room- back and forth, back and forth. I didn’t want to see him withdraw, I wanted to see him fight- for me, against me, with me. I didn’t care. I just wanted the silence to end.

Just tell me, say anything, I begged silently in my head as his eyes remained glued to the floor, not even glancing at me to reveal the agonised expression passed upon my face. I was almost glad- it would only make this slower if he knew this was hurting me. But, I just wished he had said something. Anything hurts less than quiet.

We used to give each other our world. We were everything to each other and now…now he didn’t even look at me. He didn’t speak to me. He just stared at the ground. It was as if the rotting wooden panels were more important than the man he loved. Maybe, at that point, they were.

We had been each other’s rocks, we relied on each other and I think, somewhere during the deafening quiet, he had realised that. He had realised that he had lost it. When it all went to sh*t, when _this_ all went sh*t, he realised that he had nothing to rely on anymore. His family relied on him. Now, without me there, he might just fall.

He didn’t seem to care. He didn’t put his feelings or my feelings into account, only my stupid words, ones that he had never told me had meant _anything_ to him. Now I’m left here in the dust, nothing left but broken trust.

I didn’t want to walk away from him. I truly didn’t. But, he left me no choice. So, with my footsteps echoing against the floor, I left him, locking myself in my own bedroom, ignoring his muffled pleas for me to leave...and I let myself cry.

When the muffled voices left, I cried harder. I wished for the broken bones again, for blues and purples to cover my skin but when I looked down, I found nothing but tan skin. He had left and I was alone again.

At least, somewhere along the journey afterwards, I realised, I didn’t care that you were wrong to leave me or that I was right to leave, I didn’t want to be gone. I wanted you back. So, when I looked out of the window in my home in Paris ten years later, I decided I wanted to find him and even if he had moved on- I was going to find him...and I was going to love him again.


	25. History Maker

Magnus smiled, his gaze high and proud. The stage was bright, harsh but nonetheless beautiful. This was the first performance, at least, one that had any meaning to it. Rehearsals had been long and laborious but now, he was ready. He glanced around, hidden from the stage by a thick, velvet curtain, trying to find his partner. He wasn’t a soloist, no, dancing alone was more of a chore for him- boring. So, when he had found that perfect partner, he hadn’t held back from following the poor teenager around until he agreed to perform.

It was a prestigious role that he had offered, the dance company popular around the entire country. The boy had still been hesitant. That was, until, Magnus had offered him something much, much better- at least, in the boy’s opinion. A number, a time and a place. A date, essentially. Signed, in small letters at the bottom, Magnus Bane.

It had been wonderful and there was no hesitation into starting a relationship. Now, after months of rehearsal for their first big show of the year, they were going to perform- together, just as Magnus had first wanted it. The boy, Alec, was beautiful at dancing and although had less experience than Magnus had, was no worse. They were a match made in heaven in the dancing world, limbs tangling in knots but neither falling. Well, not anymore, Alec had once been known for his clumsiness- it hadn’t deterred Magnus at all. He knew potential when he saw it.

‘Alec!’ Magnus hissed, trying not to alarm the susceptible-to-hearing audience. Suddenly, shining blue eyes stuck out amongst the black and grey hues. ‘You ready?’ Magnus smiled, grasping one of Alec’s hands, who was now beginning to tremble slightly. And although offering no audible answer, he nodded- that was all Magnus needed as confirmation. ‘Let’s do this then.’ Magnus’ smile was wicked, determined even and despite Alec being much shyer, he didn’t look much different. They had had months of preparation for this, now was not the time to back out.

Magnus turned to left and Alec turned to the right, walking into the wings where the stage was now visible (and the incredibly large audience too). They nodded at each other from across the stage, a final act of reassurance from both sides, before they finally flew onto the stage under the cover of the darkness. The house lights went down and the stage lights lit up. It was time.

Alec began, his feet finding themselves twisted and tangled but he continued to move. He had Magnus beside him. Nothing could go wrong if Magnus was beside him. They began to move together, their bodies swinging to the music, a pop-funk beat that would build the tension for the rest of the show.

Their chests pushed together and suddenly, the beating of each other's hearts was louder than it had ever been before. Adrenaline pumped through their veins as they began to encircle each other, the audience gone from sight but nonetheless entranced by the blissfully skilled performance.

Magnus began to push away for the solo he was pushed to do, a cause of such concern- especially when it had come to their relationship. Alec never believed he was enough. Alec put himself down, further and further into he could no longer see the light of day and when Magnus had landed a solo in their _pair_ dance, devastation was the only word to describe Alec’s feelings.

But, as Alec watched the performance from where he backed up into the wings, he understood why they had chosen Magnus to do this. He looked beautiful. The lights played on his skin like children as his body moved like water, flowing into impossible positions. Alec was tired of never feeling enough. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath, he would be on soon. He smiled, he couldn’t feel sad, not now. Your dreams have come true, he told himself, repeating the mantra again and again and again.

From the darkness, he emerged, Magnus awaiting him with small movements of his body to keep the attention. Alec wouldn’t allow it, he wanted the attention. When you believe in yourself, you’re unstoppable and Alec knew it. Their destiny had laid a path ahead of them and they were ready. Their hearts were on fire and the fire burned in their veins. Nothing could stop them now.

They were born to make history.

Their dance began again and by now, the audience must have been cheering. They had an entire night ahead but they knew this was what mattered. This was what mattered to _them._ The audience had been long-since forgotten.

Magnus smiled, his eyes shining like a thousand stars. He knew it was never too late. Alec had gone from nothing to everything right in front of his eyes and his motto suddenly had so much more meaning to it: it was never too late.

Both of their eyes shut almost mechanically as their arms flew up in the air and the flung themselves into circles and splits and jumps. Their dreams were coming true. Not only were they on a grand stage, dancing their hearts out to the audience, they had each other. That wasn’t to say the path hadn’t been rocky. In fact, their relationship had been less than stable at times. But, it was worth it. It was worth it all to see the other smile. They agreed on that much.

Suddenly, just as it had started, it finished. They were left panting, gasping for air like a lung-cancer patient but they were smiling. More so than they probably had. They looked out to the audience who were cheering whole-heartedly before the left, hand in hand, a look of minor disbelief on Alec’s face and a smug smile on Magnus’.

Then, when they were almost off stage, Magnus stopped, forcing Alec to stop with him. With no previous warning, Magnus was down on one knee, a box in his hand. His slightly shaky fingers opened it and there lay a golden ring- their initials carved into it with beautiful, old-fashioned handwriting. ‘Alexander Lightwood, will you marry me?’ The silence hung, the audience entranced with the show- an entirely different one to the one they signed up for.

But, with no further hesitation: ‘yes, Magnus, yes!’

They were born to make history.


	26. Alec!!! On Ice

'Alec, starting today I'm going to be your new coach. You're going to get to the Grand Prix final and you're going to win.' The voice echoed, the uncomfortably naked body of Alec's idol, Magnus Bane, standing in the jacuzzi with an outstretched hand, a wink following. Alec was no better than dead. His mouth hung open and it seemed the trees had to begin to sway from their normal positions, despite wind being almost nonexistent.

'What!' Was the first, stupid thing that fell from his mouth. It had come out more of a squeal than anything. All within a second, he felt like an idiot. His cheeks were a burning shade of red and his hands were beginning to tremble. His idol, the ice skating legend that he had tried to live up to his whole life, was standing right there in front of him. And, worst of all, he was offering to be his coach.

Magnus' laugh came loud and unexpectedly. Alec flinched but didn't move, starting to sweat under the heavy layers of clothing he was wearing to try and hide the skin and bone that proved that he hadn't eaten in days. 'Don't be embarrassed. Oh! Before I forget!' Magnus stepped out, showing off even more than he had before- much to Alec's dismay. 'Do you have a room I could stay in?'

-

Alec had no idea how his idol had ended up lying on the floor of the dining room, snoring gently- it was almost...cute. He shook off the thought quickly, the blush rising to his face all too unwanted, especially with his sister watching him with the eyes of a hawk- a small smirk still plastered on her face. 'He's hot.' She commented, Alec flinching as Magnus moved- still asleep- as if reacting to the statement.

Despite Alec agreeing with the rather brazen statement, he still remained silent, watching the gentle rises and falls of the man's tanned chest. He didn't notice the man's eyes opening until the chest he had been staring at began to move erratically. Laughter, Alec realised, that was laughter. His idol's eyes met his and suddenly that unwanted flush was back on his cheeks. He had been caught staring. Oh god. His endless self-deprecating thoughts didn't help when Magnus asked him a question- he had found himself in a reverie, failing to latch onto a single one of Magnus' words.

'Huh?' Alec turned his head, his mouth slightly open to be met with a rather frustrated looking Magnus.

'You weren't listening, were you?' The man sighed, fiddling with one of his hundreds of rings that decorated his fingers, complementing the golden complexion perfectly. Alec hung his head in shame. Not only was he not listening but he had also failed to even pick up the topic of the conversation due to his own drifting thoughts.

Magnus sighed but smiled gently. 'Where will I be staying?' He spoke loudly and despite Alec being glad at the change of topic, a sense of dread settled in the pit of his stomach. There was no place for Magnus to stay. The small hotel his family ran was full and apart from the attic room, he couldn't sleep anywhere.

So, the attic room it was, and despite his complaints, Magnus found he rather liked the place. Although he was used to much more lavish accommodation, the room was sweet and cosy and would fit a fair amount of the furniture he had brought over from Indonesia. He really was going to enjoy it here.

-

When Jace Herondale arrived, it was a surprise to both Magnus and Alec. Jace, the stubborn boy with sandy blonde hair who had previously lived with Magnus in Indonesia, had been quick to kick the door down and corrupt their current situation. Magnus had only just got Alec's personality down, nevermind start choreographing his routine. Now, with Jace in the mix, claiming that Magnus had promised to create his senior debut, Magnus' life was far from simple.

Especially when Jace was trying to push him back to Indonesia. Magnus protested often and held up his side of the battle of wills but Alec was different. It was almost as if Alec was pushing him away. No doubt it was Alec's anxiety speaking but that didn't make Magnus any more comfortable. Magnus had grown fond of Alec, the shy black haired boy that he enjoyed spending his time with so much. He wasn't about to pull away now.

So, in an odd twist of events, the two boys had ended up competing for him to be their coach. It was not Alec's decision, of course, but Jace's. Jace's was arrogant at the least of times and liked to flaunt his obvious skill when it came to his jumps despite the laziness of his footwork.

Alec, on the other hand, did not want to compete at all. His anxiety controlled him and with the piece Magnus had planned for him, he was sure he had lost. Eros, a dance to emit sexual love- not an ounce of purity to be seen. And, as it so happened, Alec was still a virgin- a very, very innocent one at that. Resembling any sort of sexuality was proving a struggle but Magnus knew he could do it, wanted him to do it. If only for his own selfish needs.

The training was vigorous but it was no doubt dull until the day before the competition. 'Alec,' Magnus voiced, raising his finger to his lips, looking dramatically to the sky as if it held all the answers. 'This just isn't working we need something...different.' The tanned man mused until, with a little jolt of realisation to follow, he knew exactly what to do.

A devilish smile crossed his face and suddenly Magnus was speeding towards Alec, his blade scraping the ice with a painful sound.

Alec wasn't sure how he got into this position. It was all rather shocking, really. Magnus' finger dragged his lower lip down, their breath mingling to become one. Magnus' lips might as well have been on his. The distance between them seemed to grow smaller, their lips almost about to touch. Then, Magnus spoke. 'You need to find your eros, Alec. It will be the key to your performance. I'm even willing to show you if you let me.' Magnus' voice was smooth. Alec struggled to differentiate the flirting from the coaching. But, somewhere along the way, the line hadn't just blurred but dissipated altogether.

Their lips touched.

They didn't stay at the rink for much longer.

And, of course, the next day: Alec won. Magnus would remain his coach...and much, _much_ more.


	27. One Love Is A Lie

My joints ached and my head was numb, the mop of black hair atop my head was messy, shaken by the club goers of The Institute, a bar just around from my house. One where I lived with my roommate Jace, a fit replacement for him. Despite my hopes, it seemed that the alcohol had in no way numbed my usual thoughts, only the important ones such as where the hell is my house? And especially, how do I get there? It seemed, after a year of living in New York, I wanted to run. I was tired of the damn place and the people that had been stuffed in it, shadowed by the overbearing skyline of the city.

I breathed out a heavy sigh, which was followed by an expected stumble. My intoxicated mind was in no state for walking. But, with my apartment only minutes away- or so I hoped- I had simply chosen to walk. A bad decision on my part.

I pushed my hands together, trying to rig warmth to the ice that was my fingers, trying to dispel the cruel thoughts attacking my mind. No matter how I tried, though, it was clear I would get nowhere. I needed time- not just to recover but to forget. Or maybe, if luck was on my side, forgive. Maybe, if heaven was on my side, I could even replace what I gave away.

I clenched my fists, frustration strong. My hopes were too large; in fact, they were comical. After this, I knew it would be better to keep them small. That didn’t stop me, though. I wanted everything to return to normal. Maybe I even dreamed for more. I was a nobody. A man who lost his job, a man walking alone to a bar, a man who had just lost the love of his life. I tried to resist, I knew it was impossible but I wanted it all. I wanted the easy life. I wanted to be a somebody. A man with a well-paid job, a man who walks into a bar with his hundreds of friends, a man who has found the love of their life.

I wanted swimming pools, fancy living rooms and private aeroplanes. I wanted a little house on the hill for just me and my love, children’s names written in preparation for what was about to come.

The dream shattered as soon as I lost him. I still hope. I can’t understand why. He was the love of my life. My only love. I believed in one love. I didn’t believe I could fall again. Suddenly, the vision changed. A glass in my hand filled with a murky looking liquid- alcoholic- in a musty apartment that hadn’t been cleaned for days. Wait, no. That wasn’t a vision. That was what I did yesterday.

I sighed, trying to grasp at the shattered pieces but they had already fallen from my hands. It was all my fault. I tripped, my legs hardly keeping me up, my intoxicated mind taking a few seconds to catch up.

Suddenly, with my legs tangling once again, there was a pair of strong hands wrapped around my waist. I looked down to see golden nail varnish and a thousand rings covering tanned fingers and with a gasp, I looked up at a man staring down at me with the most miraculous golden eyes.

‘Th-thank you.’ I stammered out, my words tripping over themselves as my tongue twisted, the alcohol creating a fog on how to do simple tasks.

‘No problem.’ He winked down at me and brought me up to stand on my own two legs before he could see the red bleed into my cheeks. ‘Anything for someone as pretty as you.’ The red turned to crimson, even the bulk of hair on my head not enough to cover it.

‘I. I’ll just go now.’ I murmured, embarrassment prominent, not even my drunken blur could numb it. My legs dragged me away quickly, their tangle still evident but still functional enough to move me away.

‘Wait!’ The man called out, his feet hitting the pavement loudly as he ran after me. ‘Magnus Bane.’ He stuck his hand out, to which I followed with a blank stare at his hand. After a few painful seconds passed, my mind caught up; I looked up at him, Magnus, and grasped his hand strongly.

‘Alec…Lightwood.’ My voice was no more than a whisper, the man no more than intimidating as he looked down at me- something that didn't happen often as a six-foot male.

‘Lovely name. Short for something? Alexander?’ He hunched his back, his eyes now level with mine. It felt like he was piercing holes into my skin as his eyes bored into me. I nodded, my joints suddenly slower than usual. I must have looked unsure. Oh god, I must have just looked stupid.

Magnus didn't seem to mind as he brushed a lock of hair from my face and smiled.

'Alexander really is a lovely name, you know?' He smiled, his eyes bright in the dim streets. I smiled back weakly, sobering more and more each and every second.

'Thanks.' I mumbled, trying to reclaim my legs from buckling, standing slightly taller, Magnus following suit. 'For catching me too.' I added timidly, raising my eyes to meet his and almost fell with the beauty. Never before had I seen something so amazing. It was like the blazing sun was within his eyes, a vibrant amber with specks of gold. Everything in comparison to mine.

'No problem.' He smirked, bringing a hand to my face and tracing my jawline with his finger. 'You have beautiful eyes.' He pointed out, a flirtatious smile on his face. I almost reeled back. In all the losing myself in his that I had done, I had not expected the same in return, not at all. My eyes weren't beautiful. Although blue, they should have been called grey and against my fair skin, they looked dull- lifeless. Just as I had been feeling so often recently.

'I see you think you don't but you do.' He laughed gently and brought his finger up next to my eye, his fingers no more than the touch of a feather. Somewhere along the line, I felt myself try and run. I didn't. Why? I didn't know. Panic, at least, by now should have sent my legs running. Maybe it was the shock that kept me planted.

I didn't say a word, my eyes widened and my limbs froze. The compliment was nothing to reply to. I had no witty comment and with very little relationship skill or experience, I was doomed from the beginning of the conversation.

'Aw, aren't you just a cutie.' He cooed, gripping my chin with his hand, stretching his back up and tilting my chin so my eyes looked up at mine. 'Why don't I walk you home, you don't look in the best state.' I nodded without thought, glad to know that I wasn't going to be stumbling home in the dark alone.

We didn't talk after that. There wasn't need to fill the void in between us, the never ending silence. We were comfortable with it. We both relished in the brush of our arms and the sneaky- or not so sneaky on my part- glances at each other.

It was romantic. And, for the first time, I enjoyed that. I enjoyed the cheesiness of it all. I loved it, even. And, when I found myself in front of my apartment block, I found myself unable to leave him.

'Don't go.' I slurred, my intoxicated mind unable to think of anything else. He smiled gently and nodded.

'Come on, let's go inside, I'll get you to your actual door before returning to my own humble abode.' He said, the smile remaining firm on his face- a fixed point that seemed unchangeable.

And with that, we stumbled up the stairs together, one of his hands always clutched around my arm to stop me from tripping. I smiled at him and he smiled back. Even winked when we reached my door.

'I better go now.' He whispered, almost regretful. I pouted, looking up at him with wide eyes but it had no effect but another sly smile on his face.

'Put your hand out.' He ordered suddenly and without hesitation- except a little time for my mind to catch up with what was just said- I stuck out my hand, my palm facing the floor. He smiled wider and buried his hand into his pocket, bringing out a biro.

I almost laughed. A biro in his pocket? It was almost as if it was planned. And then, he scribbled something down. I didn't look at it; I was most likely too drunk at that point to even read so when he left, I simply let myself feel disappointed. I wanted to run after him but I knew I couldn't- especially not in my state.

So, I rushed inside and tried to hide the smile on my face as I thought about what just happened. And with that came the sudden realisation, I had forgotten all about 'him'. He didn't matter anymore.

Only Magnus mattered.

When I woke up the next day and looked down at my hand, I realised that. All it wrote was 'call me' followed by his phone number. I didn't stop smiling all day.


	28. Middle Of The Night

Magnus looked back on those moments with despair. The words he spoke felt like venom on his lips. The actions he did felt like knives in his heart. The scenario that took place felt like another time in another world. But, no matter how many times he felt he had moved on, he kept returning to that dreaded moment.

The moment it fell apart.

So, with a heavy heart, Magnus tested the liquid in the beaker and with gratitude began to take steady sips until his mind felt at least slightly buzzing. He needed that. This was what could help him. He would drink until he couldn't feel his heart anymore. Even if that took hours. Because he had hours. Many of them.

With Alec, he lost everything.

He still didn't understand, he still didn't get it, how Alec had slipped through his tightly locked fingers and away from him. Magnus didn't understand that even when his brain was so heavily under the influence of alcohol that he still thought of his beloved Alec.

He did all he could but he never got Alec out of his mind.

So, when he called Alec in the middle of the night, stuttering his words when the so familiar voice came down the receiver, he couldn't quite say the words he was meant to say. I miss you felt like a burden on his shoulders that he couldn't remove, couldn't say. He didn't understand why.

The line remained silent for what could have been minutes.

'I want to apologise.' Magnus spoke without recognition of it until his words echoed back to him. Magnus didn't mean that. It was too late to do this, he had been out of time long ago.

Three months ago.

Yet, why did he still think of romantic dates and ways in which to propose? They had finished three months ago. He still acted as if there was a hope for the future. 'For everything.' He continued. He didn't know what he was doing but if Alec hadn't hung up by now, he was doing something right. Magnus glanced at the clock, the hands had just passed midnight. He had called Alec in the middle of the night.

Yet, Alec hadn't hung up.

'For what I said and did. Everything.' He emphasised. Magnus had to tell him, even if it was his last words. Because he was sorry. Sorry for every little thing he had done. Sorry because he had been petty. Sorry because it was all his fault. Sorry because he had stripped Alec of his confidence- confidence that hadn't been all that high before.

Another pause. A long pause.

'Why now?' Magnus paused at Alec's voice- the voice that he hadn't heard in months. The voice that he fell in love with. And Magnus, for the first time in years, realised he was scared. Not just scared of Alec and his ridiculously, almost painfully, sweet voice. But scared because he had no answer.

Why now?

The hardest question of all.

Magnus didn't know why. He didn't know why, at this time in the middle of the night, he had decided to call. Maybe, he had finally snapped and the taught rope that restrained him had finally fallen apart.

Magnus went to apologise once again but as before, his words were choked down. That answered nothing. And, on top of that, he had no good explanation. He had no reason for putting Alec through what he put him through.

His expectations of the outcome of this were too unrealistic, he realised. He sighed, at least an indicator that he was still there. But, he felt, as he waited longer that his answer became more meaningless. If he couldn't tell Alec straight away, what did that mean? Although, he didn't have to say anything. His silence had said everything. The I don't know as clear as if it were on his own lips.

'I wanted to apologise.' Magnus finally spoke, his voice stronger than he could have ever imagined. He sounded resolute, just as he wanted. Well, that was what Magnus was, wasn't it? A good pretender. The master at masks. The facade in its pure form.

'It's been a month, Magnus.' Alec sighed over the receiver. But, there was something else there. Something that Magnus very much liked. Something that gave Magnus the hope he craved. Pain, not pity. Alec, no doubt now, was in the same position as Magnus.

The both craved the other, backing away for the fear of the others reaction.

'I know it has.' Magnus murmured, his voice unsure and unsteady. 'You know, I really am sorry.' He continued, swallowing down the fear. 'I didn't mean it. Scrap that, I did. But, I was wrong. So wrong. I take it all back, every last word. I never wanted to hurt you. I was an idiot and I was wrong.' A pause. A fearful breath in. A shaky breath out.

'I forgive you.'

'You do?' The response was immediate, shocked. Magnus couldn't believe it. It seemed unreasonable and irrational that Alec would forgive him so easily. It was unbelievable, really.

'I do.' Alec confirmed, his voice lighter than it had been this entire conversation.

'Wow. Okay, I didn't really think of what was going to come next.' Magnus joked, his voice much lighter too- the joke bringing at least a small laugh from Alec's mouth. Magnus smiled. Alec smiled.

Neither had smiled in a long time.

'Well, me neither. Not that I knew this was going to happen.' Alec laughed, his voice happy. Magnus was glad. Magnus was glad that he could make Alec laugh again, smile again. He was glad that he had that power again. Not because he craved control but just because it proved to him that he wasn't what those voices in his head said they were. Dark thoughts haunt everyone. Magnus had had it especially bad in the last few months.

He felt they had gone forever.

'How about coffee?' Magnus blurted. He tensed, expecting rejection. He didn't realise just how wrong he was.

'Yeah, sure. Call me in the morning with the details.' Alec returned, the smile clear in his tone.

'Yeah, I'll do that.' Magnus replied, his mouth opening- a full, teeth-showing grin. Something was changing, Magnus thought. No, he scrapped that thought. Everything was changing. Everything was about to be great again.

Great because Alec was returning to him and he was going to do anything to keep it that way.


	29. Discontinued

Due to such a hectic schedule, I am discontinuing all but four of my books. I am sorry to any readers. Hopefully, I will start writing this again soon.

~Maddie


	30. FIN

Thank you, everyone, for getting to this point.

I'm so thankful for every reader. This book has gotten more popular than I ever imagined and I am forever grateful.

For now, I have decided that this will be the end. You never know, in the future, I might get far too addicted to Malec and this will be reborn but for now, this is the end.

Thank you again,

Maddie.


End file.
